Socs Have Problems
by CuteCarly
Summary: Riley likes Sodapop but she is a Soc and Soda still has Sandy...Erm..I'm not sure if I should make this be rated R or not..so yeah!!! **COMPLETED YAY!**
1. Riley

                *Like I said I'm way bored so I'm starting a new story! Yay! Oh right…I don't own anyone except Riley and Carmen!!*

            "Hey Carmen, are you coming with me?" I was standing by my locker and talking to my friend Carmen Sanders. She was taking forever to get her books. It was the end of the day and I was getting ready to go to the little gas station that I went too when cheerleading practice was over.

            Usually Carmen came with me because she liked to flirt with one of the guys. That was the reason I went too. I would flirt with one of the guys and sometimes they would let me help work on the cars or stack the shelves. The guy that I flirted with was a year older then me, but he didn't go to school because he was a dropout. He was also a greaser and he lived with him older brother and younger brother. Their parents had died in an auto wreck.

            The guy that Carmen flirted with's name was Steve. He was older then me and Carmen too but he wasn't a dropout. We just didn't talk to him at school because he was a greaser and we were Socs. That's just the way things were. Eventhough things were that way me and Carmen always flirted with Steve and Sodapop.

            Sodapop was the guy that I flirted with. He was cute and I loved the way he acted. His grin was like no one else's and he could always make you grin, even when you were sad about something. His dark eyes always looked reckless and happy, yet caring at the same time. He had a light wheat brown hair and a nice body. I think the most attractive thing about him was his attitude. It was always carefree.

            Steve was cute, but not like Soda. He had dark hair he kept combed in swirls. He had a nice bod and he was pretty nice.

            "Riley! Earth to Riley!" I looked over to the red headed girl who was waving her hand in front of my face. 

            I smiled and pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Yeah?"

            "I'm ready, we can go. Geesh, where were you? I was talking to you and you were off in your own world!" Carmen giggled and we walked out to my car.

            I blushed. "I was thinking."

            "About?" Carmen said eventhough she knew what the answer would be.

            "I'll give you three guesses but you are probably only going to need one!" I laughed and got in the driver's seat while she got in the passengar's seat.

            "Hmm.." She said thinking.

            "Sodapop!" I burst out laughing. "You know darn well that I was thinking about Sodapop."

            "Mmm…girl you've got it bad for that guy! Why? He's a greaser and you're a Soc?"

            "Oh and Steve's not a greaser!" I shot back at her and that shut her up pretty fast.

            "What in the world are you doing?" Carmen looked at me when we pulled in the gas station. I was pulling my hair up in a high ponytail and I unbuttoned the top button of my blue shirt. I wasn't like other Socs. I didn't really care what people thought of me and I didn't really care who I hung out with. Whether it was a greaser or a Soc. I'd made some pretty good friends that way. Then again, I'd also made some pretty bad friends that way. Like the cheerleading captain. She hated me eventhough I was a cheerleader, because sometimes I talked to greasers.

            "Looking cuter!" I giggled. I think I already looked cute though. That sounds conceited but it was true; I was one of the prettiest girls in school. I had long curly blonde hair, long legs, and a small waist. The outfit that I had on hugged my every curve. It was a small blue button up top with no sleeves and a gray skirt that was a little above the knees. Of course I wouldn't wear that if the boys were gonna let me help them with something. I always kept a pair of blue jeans behind the counter.

            "Oh Riley! You're already cute!" It was Steve. He leaned in Carmen's window. He had heard what I said because the windows were down.

            "Thanks Steve. Where's your buddy?" Steve didn't glance at me. Him and Carmen were already engaged in some kind of wild conversation before we even got out of the car.

            "Over where the swarm of girl's are," Steve finally said while opening Carmen's door for her.

            "Thanks." I said and opened my door. I looked over to a blue mustang and saw Soda working on it. There were a lot of girls surrounding him, flirting with him, so I decided to go inside and stock some shelves.

            When I went inside there was no one there so I went behind the counter and got my size four jeans. I figured I'd just change right there since no one was there and Carmen, Sodapop, and Steve were preoccupied.

            The minute I took my skirt off Soda walked in. When he saw me he grinned. Atleast he couldn't see anything, because the counter covered me up. Then he started to walk around the counter. "Hey Riley."

            "Uh, Soda, could you wait a minute before you come 'round here?" I smiled at him.

            "Why? You doin somethin illegal?" He flashed his famous grin at me. Then he walked all the way around the counter and saw me. "Girl, what are you doin with no pants on?"

            I blushed and pulled my jeans all the way on. " I was changing out of my skirt and into my jeans, cause no one was here and then you walked in on me!"

            He grinned again. "You here to help?"

            I nodded my head. "You know it! So how's the fan club?" I rolled my eyes toward the swarm of girls. To tell you the truth I was jealous of them. Sodapop probably actually liked them. He just liked me as a friend while I loved him. My heart ached for him.

            "Oh. Well, they keep me in my stitches." He laughed.

            I rummaged through boxes of oil bottles and papers. "Hey have you seen my visor?" The visor I was talking about was the one that I always kept behind the counter along with my jeans. It was blue and it said DX, that was the name of the gas station.

            "Yeah." He said walking to the other side of the counter and grabbing a full box of candy bars. "You left it in here yesterday when you left."

            I smiled as he pulled the hat out of the box and put it on me. "Thanks. What'd I do without you?" He only shrugged and grinned.

            "Hey," he suddenly said. "You'd tell me if somethin was up with Sandy, wouldn't you?" His eyes sparkled.

            "Of course," I said. Sandy was Sodapop's girlfriend. Eventhough she was a greaser she was one of my best friends-next to Carmen-. She didn't know that I liked Sodapop. It seemed funny to me that Soda liked Sandy when I was prettier then her. Why didn't he like me? I guess it just showed that he looked past appearances. "Why?" I wondered outloud and then noticed that Soda wasn't there.

            I walked outside because there was nothing to stock on the shelves. "Hey, Two-Bit!" Two-Bit was one of Sodapop and Steve's friends. He hung around the gas station a lot, along with the other friends, Darry(Soda's older brother), Dallas, Ponyboy(Soda's younger brother), and Johnny. Two-Bit was talking to Soda and flirting with some of the girl's who were there.

            "Riley, babe, how ya been!?" He laughed and I smiled at him.

            "Fine, thank you!" I used very polite manners around him. I guess just to show him that I was a little better then him. I don't know.

            "Riley!" Carmen came running up to me.

            "Hmm?" I said to her between drinks of a coke that I bought.

                                    Is it good so far? Review please!!


	2. Riley 2

            ~Chapter 2~ I don't own anyone! Yay for me! Right? Right! Well..I own Carmen and Riley but that's it.

            "Wanna come to the movies tonight? Me and Steve are goin. Sodapop can come." I looked over to Soda and he was shrugging.

            "I'll come but y'all know I can't sit still." He grinned and since he said he was going to go I decided I would.

            "Sure. I'll come." I smiled at Soda. Going to the movies, that was the closest real date I'd ever get with Sodapop.

            "Great. Me and Riley'll pick you guys up here at eight." I wave bye to everyone  and me and Carmen started to walk toward my car.

            "Hey Riley!" I heard Sodapop yell after me. I turned around.

            "Yeah?" Then Carmen turned around too.

            "Can I bring Sandy?" I exchanged glances with Carmen before rolling my eyes. I wanted to scream no at him and then to grab him and kiss him, but I couldn't do that. I just wasn't that kind of girl.

            I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Why couldn't he just spend a couple hours with me? Without Sandy? Then I felt a lump grow in my throat and I knew if I tried to talk I would start bawling like a baby. So I did the first thing that came to my mind: I ran off.

            Carmen must have known what I was thinking, because she chased me clear to the park where I fell down with tears streaming down my face. I was breathing hard too. "And just where were you going?"

            I shrugged. " I had to get away from Sodapop. Just once, for a couple of hours, can't he forget about Sandy and think about me? I love him."

            She hugged me. "Honey, want me to cancel with the boys? I'll tell 'em your sick and we can't go."

             I gave her a tearful grin. She could always make me smile. The way she was always making up excuses to tell guys why, I ,her, or we couldn't go out with them. "No, you can go with them. Just tell them I was tired, cause I don't want to go."

            She smiled at me. "Thanks, you're the best!"

            "I know." I smiled a little. She was looking at me now with a pleading look in her eyes. "What do you want?" I stood up and brushed the grass off of me.

            "Can I use your car?"

            "Sure. I'll walk home." I waved to Carmen and walked toward the West Side. The first thing I would do when  I got home would be to go up to my room and put my pajamas on then I'd go in the bathroom and take a razor. I'd cut myself with it.

            Just like I said, the minute I got in I ran up to my room, put my pajamas on, and checked to see if my mom was home. She wasn't. Then I ran to the bathroom and took my extra sharp razor. I ran it over my arm, cutting various places making them bleed.

            When I cute myself all of my pain came out of me. It actually felt good to cut myself, because then I wasn't thinking about Sodapop and Sandy. Nobody knew that I cut myself. Not even my mom knew. 

            Ever since I turned eleven I cut myself. I learned that it made my pain go away. After I got done cutting myself I ran upstairs, threw my robe on and cried my self to sleep.

                        What do ya think? Good? Bad? Review! I have my other chapters planned out but I gotta type them still. Thanks for reviewing..it you do!


	3. Carmen

                ~Chapter 3..I think yeah. I only own Riley and Carmen. Ok Review if you want. If you don't want too…fine..whatever! I'm done now. Bye~

                        (******Carmen's POV******)

            When I got to the gas station to pick up Riley's car Sodapop and Steve were there, but Two-Bit wasn't. Oh well, I didn't like Two-Bit very much anyway. He was too loud and obnoxious. "Carmen!" I looked across the DX's parking lot and Soda and Steve were yelling and motioning for me to comeover. I sighed. I didn't really want to talk to them, the only thing I wanted to do was pick up Riley's car and then go home and get ready for tonight.

            I debated whether or not to go talk to them and finally decided I would. "Hey Steve, Soda," I said as I reached them. I pulled my hands out of my back pockets when they looked at me strangely. It wasn't everyday you saw a Socy cheerleader walk around with her hands in her pants pockets.

            "Hey, Carmen, whats up with Riley? She ok?" It was Sodapop. Uh oh. What was I supposed to tell him? Was I going to lie to him?

            "Yeah, she's fine." I lyed to him and then quickly added, "but she can't come with us tonight." Steve put his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear while Sodapop stood there frowning.

            "To bad. Sandy can't come either. So I guess its just me, you, and Steve?"

            "Hmm.." I said quickly, "Maybe Riley can come after all. I'll check with her later."

            "Hey. I gotta customer, gotta go." It was Steve. He left me and Soda just standing there akwardly.

            "I have a question. I mean since your Riley's best friend and all. Does she like me or somthin? She acted kinda weird when I asked if Sandy could come." I paniced. Should I lie to him or tell him the truth? I stood there arguing back and forth with myself for a bit until Soda looked at me strangely. I decided to lie to him, I mean after all he wasn't like my best friend. I didn't even really know him very good.

            "Umm." I smiled at him and played with my red hair. "Ya know, I'm not sure about that."

            "Ok, thanks." He grinned at me. Man, does that boy have a grin? I like Steve more the Soda but I like Soda's grin a lot better!

            "Can I use the phone behind the counter?" I wanted to call Riley. May be she'd want to come if she knew that Sandy wasn't able to come. He nodded his head so I went in the gas station and picked up the phone. I dialed Riley's number carefully. "Hey Ri!"

            "Hey Car." She sounded like she had been crying her eyes out.

            "Riley! You sound terrible! Have you been crying!?" I was really concerned about her. Sometimes she got emotional at things she shouldn't and I think she cut herself. I'm not for sure but she comes to school a lot with cuts all on her arms. When I ask her what its from she tells me that her dog did it. But the funny thing is that her dog is little bitty and it never jumps. Well, at least it doesn't jump on me when I'm at her house. So I don't know how her dog can cut her if it doesn't even jump on her. Plus I don't think it has nails.

            "Yeah," She sobbed. "But I think I'm ok now. Whats up? Did you do something to my car?" She laughed a little and then sobbed again.

            "Boy do I have great news for you!" I was excited. "Sandy can't come to the movies with us!"

            "So?" She sounded like she had no idea what I was talking about.

            "So what!" I exclaimed!! "What do you mean So what? It means that you can come with us. Or are you just gonna leave me with Steve and Sodapop. I'm sure Soda would just love that!" I giggled with excitement.

            "Ok," She sobbed. "I guess I'll come."

            "Ok, since I have your car I'll pick you up and six thirty!"

            "Bye." She hung up and then I hung up.

A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? What? Review!


	4. Riley 3

                ~Chapter 4~ Ok..here's Chapter 4. If you wonder why I'm making these things so short, its 'cause I'm doing everyone's point of view in a different chapter. This one goes back to Riley's POV! I don't own anyone…well you know who I own! Bye now!

(****Riley's POV****)

I just got off the phone with Carmen. She told me that Sandy wasn't going with Soda so I told her that I'd come. It wasn't that I didn't like Sandy. Like I said she was one of my best friends, eventhough she was a greaser. I just didn't like seeing her and Sodapop together. It bugged me. I was jealous of Sandy. I'm that kind of girl; I get jealous really easy.

            "Riley!" I heard the front door slam. "You home yet?"

            "Yeah. I'm in my room." I was looking for something long sleeved to wear to the movies. It wasn't cold outside. I just wanted something long sleeved because it needed to cover my cuts up.

            I grabbed my robe and put it on. Then I walked downstairs. "Hey mom," I smiled at her. She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk and looking through a recipe book. "What are you doing?" I sat down next to her. " I mean why are you looking at a recipe book?"

            "Oh you know, just trying to fix something different for dad." She was always catering to my dad and I didn't know why.

            "Why?"

            "You know he doesn't like the same thing twice." She smiled at me. That was true. One time mom fixed him chicken twice in the same week and he slapped her. I was always a afraid of my dad after that. I'm afraid that he's going to hit me or mom. I guess that's why she caters to him, I'm not sure. 

            See, all the greasers think we have perfect lives because we are Socs and we're rich. But that's not true and me being afraid of my dad and cutting myself and loving Sodapop but not being able to have him prove it. I worry about things, just like the greasers do. I just don't worry about the same stuff. One of these days I wish someone would tell them that we have problems too.

            "Mom is it ok if I go out with some friends tonight?"

            "With who?" She asked concerned like any other mom. My mom worried about me way to much though. She had to know where I was every minute that I wasn't home.

            "Carmen and two boys." She looked at me a minute before sighing.

            "I guess I can't keep you away from boys forever. Can I?" She smiled and I knew she was going to say yes so hugged her.

            "Thanks mom."

            She frowned. "Riley, I didn't say yes. I merely asked you a question."

            Now I frowned. "You mean I can't?" She didn't answer.

            "I didn't say that either. I just have to talk to your dad first. When do you want to go out?"

            "But mom!" I said startled that she wasn't going to let me go. "You know dad'll say no! He always says no when I want to go somewhere! And I want to go out at seven! Dad doesn't get home until six thirty and he'll be tired then so he'll just say no and not even give me a reason!" I was getting frustrated. The one night that I really really really wanted to go out my mom won't let me.

            "Young lady, I really won't let you go when you use that tone of voice with me!"

            "You won't let me go anyway! Because Dad'll say no!" I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. What was I doing? I'm not supposed to lose my temper like that. Usually I never do. I dialed Carmen's number. She didn't answer. So I dialed the DX's number.

            "Hi. This is the DX. You're talkin to Sodapop! Whattya need?" Soda's cheerful voice came through the phone.

            "Soda." I said sternly, almost ready to burst into tears because I wasn't going to get to go out. "Is Carmen there or did she leave already?"

            "Let me check. Hang on?" I waited a second and then Soda's voice came back. " She just walked out the door. I'll get her." 

            "Ok." I could hear him yelling for Carmen. And a couple minutes later Carmen's voice came through the phone.

            "Hey, Soda said you wanted to talk to me? He said you sounded upset. Whats wrong?"

            "Carmen!" I cried through the phone. "My parents won't let me go out tonight! What am I going to do? I want to go out with you guys!"

            "Ohh..thats bad." She seemed unconcerned, like she had a plan. "But I have a plan!"

            "You do?" I wondered.

            "Yep. You can sneak out of the house. And meet me a block from yours and then we can go pick the boy's up." Carmen was always coming up with weird plans and sometimes they worked. Sometimes they didn't. I was hoping that this one would work.

            "Ok.." I said slyly. "But Carm, what if it doesn't work? Then I'm gonna be grounded for ever! And then I won't even get to cheer at the games!"

            "Chill!" She said into the phone. "It'll work. If you get caught just tell 'em that you left your cheerleading uniform at school and you have to go pick it up before the school closes."

            "Fine." I muttered. "Meet me a block away at six thirty."

A/N~ The end of this chapter! Review!


	5. Sodapop

            ~Chapter 5~ Yay!! Chapter 5!! This one's in Sodapop's POV..uhh..after this chap. It might take me a while to write another one cuz I dunno whats goin to happen after this one! If anyone has any ideas tell me and I'll most likely use them!

                                    (****Soda's POV****)

            I was kinda mad at Sandy for not wanting to come with me but she said she had other stuff to do, so I got over it. I get over stuff easy…well sometimes. Anyway Carmen told me that Riley would becoming which was ok. I liked Riley as a friend, but only as a friend. I think she only liked me as a friend too.

            However, I did think she was really pretty. She had perfect blonde hair that fell in her face every now and then. She had hazel eyes so they changed colors sometimes. She flirts with me, but she flirts with a lot of guys. You should see her around ole' Dally. They flirt like crazy back and forth. I think she might like him. And I know he likes her. He likes any Socy cheerleader girl who flirts with him. I worry about her sometimes though, I mean if she gets to close to Dallas who knows what he'll do to her.

            "Hey Steve, can you handle the oh so many customers we have?" I rolled my eyes, because there weren't very many customers now that all the girls left. "My shift ends in five minutes so I'm gonna leave early."

            "Ok. See ya later buddy! Get here at seven thirty!" Steve yelled at me. It was Friday. Fridays were the only days that I took off early, because I work full time. Steve only works half time. Yeah yeah yeah, whatever I thought to myself as I jumped into my brother, Darry's, blue pick up truck. My brother Darry was way to strict with me and my little brother, Ponyboy. If we ever got into trouble he really let us know.

            I thought about what Sandy was probably doing as I drove home. And my conclusion came to the fact that she was probably doing something with friends, eventhough that's not what my heart said. My heart said that she was cheating on me, but I didn't want to believe that.

            I walked in the door and threw my coat toward the couch. It missed as usual and fell to the floor like it always did. "I'm home!" I yelled and flopped down on the couch with a glass of chocolate milk in my hand.

            Ponyboy came running out of the hall. He was my younger brother. Dally and Johnny came out behind him. "Hey Soda!" Pony jumped on the couch, next to me. "Me, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit are goin to the movies later. Wanna come?"

            "Naw..thanks, buddy!" I ruffled his hair and messed it up.

            "Hey Sodapop." It was Darry and he was in the kitchen making dinner, I think.

            I was startled. "Why are you home?" Usually he was at work. "Did somethin happen?" I cocked my eyebrow, a trick I'd picked up from Two-Bit.

            "Well, I couldn't get to work, you wanna know why?" Uh oh. I felt a lecture coming on.

            "Not really." I said carelessly turning the T.V. up. I already knew the answer.

            "You're gonna listen anyway." I rolled my eyes as he took the remote control away from me and turned the T.V. off. "My truck was gone and I couldn't get a ride."

            "Sorry, I had to get to work and I didn't wanna walk. If it helps it was Steve's idea!" I mumbled. "So," I grinned sheepishly. "Can I borrow the truck tonight?" I didn't want to walk to the DX. I wanted to drive. "Actually, can me and Steve borrow the truck?"

            "What do you need if for?" He asked me with an annoyance in his voice.

            "Me and Stevie gotta drive to the DX 'cause we're goin out."

            "With Sandy and Evie?" Ponyboy asked.

            "No." I grinned at him. "We're goin out with other girls, Socs, but only as friends."

            Ponyboy gasped. "Socs!"

            "Yep. So Darry, can I?"

            Darry looked at me a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, but don't take the truck again without asking."

            "Uh huh."

A/N~ Sorry so short!!!! What should happen next? Who's POV should it be in? And should I make who ever's POV its in talk about what happened after the movies or should it be while they are at the movies? You guys gotta tell me these things or I won't update! No..j/k!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Riley 4

            ~Chapter 6~ Hiya! Here's chapter 6! I dunno what to say..lalalala…anyway here's chapter 6! Oh! This is in Riley's POV. I only own Riley and Carmen

            So I was going to sneak out. I was a little worried about getting caught but not that much, because like Carmen said, I could always tell my parents that I was going to get my cheerleading uniform. I glanced at the clock. It said four: fifty- eight. Almost five o'clock. 

            I had time to take a shower, grab something to eat, get dressed, do my hair, and then sneak out. By the time I did all that it would be close enough to six-thirty that Carmen would be waiting for me. It takes me a long time to get dressed. So I jumped in the shower and turned the water up really hot. It always made me relax.

            I stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes then I got out and put my robe on. "Riley!" My mom called me downstairs. I was still mad at her but figured I might as well go see what she wanted.

            "What?" I asked her in an annoyed voice. "I was trying to find something to wear tomorrow." I lied.

            "I was just wondering, where's your sister?" She was talking about my little sister, Daphne. Usually Daphne would be home by now. 

            "I don't know. What do I look like? Her babysitter?" My mom gave me an annoyed look. "Ok. Fine, I don't know. Why don't you call Melissa's mom. Daphne said something about going over to Melissa's after school." I went back up the stairs. Ugh. My mom always seemed to expect me to know where Daphne was all the time. I hope the hell, Daphne was over there because if she didn't I knew she could be in greaser territory and that wasn't good.

            After I got dressed, I went to do my hair. I had on a white and yellow patterened skirt that was about an inch above my knees and a long sleeved yellow top. I put my hair up in a yellow ribbon and then I tied a white ribbon around the yellow ribbon. I stepped back and admired myself in the mirror. I loved my hair.

            I heard the door slam and I knew that my dad was home. "Daddy." I said and ran downstairs and then kissed him on the cheek. He just looked at me and didn't say anything. What time was it? I knew it had to be pretty close to six:thirty, because usually my dad didn't get home until six thirty. Looking at the clock I realized that it was six twenty four. I must have taken longer to get dressed then I thought I had because now I didn't even have time to eat.       

            I looked in the kitchen, my mom was still on the phone with Melissa's mom, and my dad was now in the icebox. This would be the only chance I'd get to sneak out. So, I grabbed my jacket and then slowly opened the door, trying not to make a noise. It worked. I shut the door quietly and walked toward where Carmen would be waiting for me.

            "Hey! Carmen!" I yelled when I saw Carmen. She looked at me and smirked.

            "Riley. It's eighty nine degrees and the middle of August and you're still wearing long sleeves!" She was wearing a pair of shorts and a short white ruffled sleeveless shirt. "Girl, you are crazy!"

            I just opened the car door and got in. "Yeah, well you know I don't like to show my arms off very much." That was a lie.

            "So did you have any trouble getting out?" She asked me and frowned when I didn't answer.

            "Oh," I snapped out of my thoughts. "No, its just the gettin back in part that I'm worried about." I laughed 

            "Ok, so now we are off to pick up the boys!" I laughed. 

            "And so we are."

            When we arrived at the DX, about half an hour later or so, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Steve were all there. "Hey guys." I got out of the car. "What are you all doing here?" I was just expecting Soda and Steve. Dallas walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. I pushed it off.

            "Back off Dally." It was Two-Bit. "She's mine." 

            "No." I said to him and pushed him away from me too. "Could you two dumbass greasers back off, me and Carmen are just here to pickup Soda and Steve." I smirked at them and Two-Bit just laughed and muttered something about me being to mouthy. Dally just put his arm around me again and this time I let him. I like Dally, kinda.

            "Hey, you guys ready?" Carmen looked at Steve and then to Soda. They both nodded.

            "Hey," Two-Bit looked at Carmen and then me. "We're all goin to the movies too, but we don't have a ride. You think…." I cut him off.

            "Absolutely not!"

            "Aww..come on Ri! Be nice." Carmen was actually sticking up for Two-Bit.

            "No!" I said. I didn't want Two-Bit, Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny coming a long with me, Carmen, Steve, and Soda.

            "Move your damn arm!" I cursed even though I usually didn't. Somehow or another I wound up smashed in between Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Two-Bit kept elbowing me and Ponyboy kept reaching over me and Two-Bit to get Dally and Johnny's attention.

            "Sorry." Ponyboy mumbled and I immediatly felt bad.

            "Its ok." I was mad at Carmen, she had let everyone ride with us anyway. "Carm," I said loudly. "I am going to hurt you for this!"

            She just laughed. "No you won't and you know it."

            "You're right." I sighed and leaned my head on Two-Bit's shoulder, which surprised him. 

            "Hey! Whatcha doin!?" Dallas looked over at me.

            "Nothing, I'm just resting. You know, I didn't exactly want you guys to come. But since you're here I might as well use you guys to rest on!" I giggled. 

            "Are you trying to say that you only invited me along so you could rest on me?" Soda asked from the front seat.

            "No. Not you, just the rest of the guys, the ones who weren't invited!" I glared at Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy.

            "Ok then." That was Steve. Somehow Carmen had got stuck between Steve and Soda and she was letting Steve drive MY car!

            A few minutes later we were at the Dingo. We were in our car but we parked it in an empty lot before we went in because we didn't want to stay in the car. Carmen and me said we'd pay for everyone to get in but Dally insisted that we snuck in so we did that.

            "You guys, get this straight. You aren't staying with us once we sit down." I was still angry at them for riding in the car with us.

            "Who says so baby?" Two-Bit came up behind me and Soda. I rolled my eyes.

            "Soda, could you tell them to buzz off?" He grinned.

            "Nah. Let 'em stay. They don't got nothin better to do."

            "Fine," I grumbled and sat down next to Soda.

            We already had our popcorn and drinks so all we had to do was sit and enjoy the movie, but that didn't happen. Everybody started talking and goofing off, including me. We were all having a pretty good time. "Geesh! Shut up!" I looked behind us and it was Cherry Valance. 

            "Hey Cherry," I said. She didn't say anything to me. She just started ignoring me. She didn't like me very much. Oh well, I wasn't going to let her ruin my fun.

            "I'm outta coke!" Soda suddenly exclaimed and everybody looked at him like he was nuts.

            "Have mine!" Two-Bit threw his cup at Soda and it missed him, hitting the person in front of Soda. We muffled are laughter, trying not to let the person know that we did it.

            "I'm gonna go buy some more popcorn." Steve and Carmen left.

A/N~ What do you think? Good so far? Or is it bad? Review and sorry if this chap was a little boring!! 


	7. Sodapop 2

                ~Chapter 7~ I don't own anyone but Carmen and Riley. Oh yeah, Thanks to Sabrina(Sodasgurl) for the idea on this chapter!! Thanks!!

                                    (****Sodas POV****)

            We were all sitting at the Dingo having fun and goofing off. Somehow or another, when it was just supposed to be me, Steve, Carmen, and Riley, it wound up being us plus the rest of the gang, except Darry. Anyway like I said we were having fun, goofing off, and Riley was having fun flirting with, Two-Bit and Dally. Steve had gone off to god knows where with Carmen. They said they were going to get popcorn but I didn't think they were.

            "Hey Riley!" I suddenly said.

            "Yeah?"

            "Whats up?" I hadn't really been talking, because I was bored out of my mind, but finally decided that if I did talk may be I wouldn't be so bored. Movies bored me to death.

            "Nothin. Why? That was kinda out of the blue." She looked at me and smiled.

            "Yeah, well I'm bored." I grinned and then Dally butted in.

            "Hey, if you're bored why don't you go see what Sandy's doing? She's right over there." He pointed and I followed his glance. Sandy was standing there. Right there, in the middle of the place kissing a guy. My mouth dropped open when I saw it. How could she do this to me? And especially right in the middle of this place.

            "Sandy!" Dally called her name and she pulled away from the guy she was kissing to look Dally's way. I saw her eyes grow wide when she saw me and then her mouth fell open. I don't think she had expected to see me there. 

            I was almost in tears, but I couldn't cry in front of everyone. I looked at Sandy for a moment and then jumped out of my seat and ran off.

            "Soda! Wait!" It was Riley but I wasn't going to wait. I couldn't wait. I had to get out of there. I still couldn't believe that Sandy had done this to me. I thought Sandy was in love with me.

A/N~ Good? Bad? Sorry this ones so short. This part just had to be put in here for the next chapter so yeah!! Ok…Bye!! Review!!


	8. Riley 5

                ~Chapter 8~ Hiya! Here's Chapter 8! Once again I don't own anyone. You know who I own and again thanks to Sabrina for this idea!!

                                    (****Riley's POV****)

            I watched Soda run off and realized that I should go after him. I couldn't believe that Sandy was doing this to him. Why would anyone want to do something like that to Sodapop Curtis? "Soda!" I yelled after him, but he didn't stop. He ran off like the place was on fire.

            Everybody was staring at Sandy now. Sandy had gone right back to making out with the guy she was with. I glanced at everybody and they didn't move. They couldn't believe what Sandy was doing either. I ran off after Soda. I had to catch up with him.

            "Soda!" I kept yelling his name over and over. 

            "Riley!" Steve put his arm in front of me. "Where's the fire?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for this.

            "Steve, move, I have to find Sodapop. He took off." Carmen and Steve exchanged glances with each other. Hmm..I wondered, what are they doing here anyway, they said they were going to get popcorn. Finally, Steve moved his arm from in front of me and I started walking. I had to find Soda.

            I walked around for a while longer before I decided to give up. I was standing outside of the Dingo now. Infact I had wondered out into the middle of the street. "I guess I should go back in," I said to myself and then I heard a soft sobbing coming from an alley.

            Slowly I walked down the alley to see what it was. "Soda?" I said quietly, still hearing the soft sobbing. There was no answer, just some more sobs. I wondered farther back in to the alley way and sitting there, huddled against the corner was a sobbing, shaking, Sodapop Curtis.

            "Soda!" I exclaimed and kneeled down beside him. He was crying. He wasn't supposed to cry. No greasers were supposed to cry. I wondered how I could comfort him. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know. So for the time being I just sat down beside him and talked to him in a low, soothing voice. "Soda, it's going to be ok."

            He looked at me and shook his head. "No, it's not." I tried to smile at him, but couldn't.

            "I promise, it'll be ok."

            "No, it won't. Sandy, I, I thought she loved me. And then…" I cut him off and wiped a tear off his cheek with my hand.

            "Shh. You could do better then Sandy. If she cheats on you, she's not worth it Soda. She doesn't deserve you."

            "But I love her." He said quietly, in a voice that I didn't even recognize to be his. My heart sank. He thinks he loves her. He couldn't possibly love her, especially if she cheated on him.       

            "Soda," I said in a soothing voice. "I am so sorry this happened. I mean if I were with you I wouldn't cheat on you. Nobody should cheat on you, especially somebody who you think loves you." I put my arm around his shoulder in a friendly like manner. He was still crying. I couldn't stand to see him cry.

            "Please stop crying," I said almost getting ready to cry myself. I hated to see people cry. Especially someone that I cared about.

            "I'm sorry, but Sandy…" I cut him off again.

            "Soda, I'm sorry." He stood up and I stood up after him.

            "I'm going home. I can't stand this." He was still crying. I couldn't just let him go home by himself.

            "I'll walk you home," I said and smiled a little. He just nodded his head and didn't say anything. That wasn't like him to be quiet.

            The whole way to his house all he did was bawl like a baby. It made me so sad to see him like that. "Umm, here," I said quietly and opened my purse up. I gave him a handkerchief.

            "Thanks," he mumbled. "Sandy.." He said quietly under his breath.

            "Well, I guess, bye." I said once we were at Soda's house. "Are you going to be ok?"

            He didn't say anything, but he just walked in his house. So, I walked off toward the Dingo. It seemed like a long way to the Dingo, eventhough I knew it wasn't very long. 

            Instead of sneaking back in I paid the guy who took the money and walked in. I was going to go find Sandy. I had to find Sandy. She needed someone to tell her off. "Hey Ri!" I looked over to where I had been sitting before I left to find Soda; Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy,Dally, Steve, and Carmen were still there. So, I thought to myself, I guess Carm and Steve finally decided to come back.

            I didn't say anything to them, but walked directly over to Sandy and the guy that she was with. I glanced at Carmen and she was looking my way along with the guys. I guess they would back me up if the guy started in on me. "Sandy." I tapped her on the back eventhough she was in the middle of making out with the guy.

            She turned toward me. "Oh, hey! Riley! I didn't know you were here." I wasn't smiling. "Whats wrong? You look pissed."

            "Sandy!" I shouted. "I am pissed!" She just blinked.

            "Why?" 

            "You are so stupid! How could you do this to Soda!? And with him!" I glanced at the guy she had picked to cheat on Soda with. He was tall and had dark hair with an ugly face. " How could you hurt Soda like this?" I was getting upset.

            "I, I didn't mean too. I didn't know he would be here. So why don't you just back off?"            

            "Sandy, are you that stupid? It doesn't matter that you didn't know he would be here or not! You would still be cheating on him whether he saw you or not!You just lost a great guy because of your stupidity." I picked up a cup of coke that was sitting on the ground and dumped it plain over Sandy's head. Then I walked off, leaving Sandy and her guy sitting there with their mouths open.

            "Come on, guys. I'm leaving and if you don't want to walk home I suggest you get in my car." I was talking to everyone who had bummed a ride with me. They all got up and followed me out to the car.

            "Riley. I can't believe you did that back there." Two-Bit was implying that he didn't think a Soc could do something like that.

            "Just shut the hell up and go to hell." I was beyond mad. 

            "Sorry," Two-Bit mumbled. After I dropped all the greasers off at the Curtis's house it was just me and Carmen so I could talk to her about Soda.

            "Carm, what am I gonna do?"

            "Do? About what?" She acted oblivious

            "Soda." I said.

            "Nothing, it's not your place to get into this little Sandy-Soda argument."

            I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Carmen! I made it my business and  I can't stand to see Soda hurting like this. It's tearing me apart."

            "You really care about him don't you?" She wondered.

            "No, that's just why I'm worried about him. Yes, I care about him!" I yawned. "Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't feel like going home and getting chewed out by my dad or mom."

            "Sure, my parents won't mind." I liked Carmen's parents a lot. They were always so nice to me and they let Carmen do anything she wanted to. 

A/N~ Good? Bad? What do you think? Review!!


	9. Sodapop 3

                ~Chapter 9~ Hiya! Here's Chapter 9! Its in Soda's POV! I can't believe I made it to chapter 9! It should be like a national holiday or something.. I didn't think I'd make it past chapter 7! Wow!! Ok.. I'm gonna shut up now since I'm probably boring you to death! Oh yeah…I don't own anyone but Carmen, and Riley, ok? Kapeesh? Yeah.. here's the story now!

                                    (****Soda's POV****)

            I knew everybody was here, they were just giving Darry sometime to talk to me. I saw Riley drop everyone off but they walked toward the lot. "Soda, will you just tell me what's wrong?" Darry had been hassling me for about ten minutes.

            "No." I flat out said no and just went into mine and Pony's room and slammed the door. I flopped down on the bed and to my surprise I felt tears on my face again; I thought I was done crying, but I guess I wasn't.

            "Soda." Darry knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in?"

            I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. He came in anyway. "Hey, little buddy, what's wrong? Huh?" He sat down on the bed with me. "Come on, I know something's wrong. Sodapop Curtis doesn't cry for no reason."

            I played with the fringe on the bed with one hand and punched the bed with my other hand. "Darry. I can't handle it anymore."

            "Can't handle what?" Darry seemed very concerned. 

            "Darry," I rolled over to face him. "Did.. when you were my age, did you think that someone loved you and then found out that they didn't?" He gave me one of those looks that showed that he was hiding what he was thinking, but then he grinned.

            "Yeah, I did." I just nodded and still couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes.

            I wiped them away hurriedly. "Will you tell me about it?"

            "Only if you promise to tell me what's wrong." I sighed and nodded my head. Everybody else knew, so why shouldn't he know.

            "Ok, oh boy, where do I start." Darry seemed very hesitant to tell me about what I asked him too. "Well, when I was your age, remember that chic, Bethany Greggs?"    

            "Yeah." I remembered her alright. She was a loud girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes. She was really pretty, but very wild. Her and Darry had went out for about two or three years. "Who could forget her?" I wiped a tear off my cheek.

            "Ha ha, real funny." He grinned at me. "Anyway, I thought I loved her, and I thought she loved me." He stopped. "Well, one night, I was going to tell her that I loved her." He stopped again.

            "And?" I said, eager to hear what happened.

            "Well, she told me that she had some news to tell me too, so ya' know we had the-oh-so-famous little playful argument of who goes first and who goes second. Finally, I got it through her head that she could go first."

            There was an eerie silence between us, and I think I knew what was coming. "She broke up with you," I said quietly.

            Darry nodded his head with an expressionless face. "Yeah, pretty much. When I asked her what it was she wanted to tell me, she said  'Darryl, I think we need to see other people, because I just don't feel the same way toward you that you feel toward me.'" For a minute a look of pity and sadness came over his eyes but then it was gone. "Man, I was bummed for about three weeks after that." He patted my leg affectionately. "So, little buddy, what does this have to do with you?"

            I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

            He gave me a look that said, 'you promised'. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I yawned. "I don't feel like talking right now."

            "Alright little buddy, but if you need anything just let me know, I'll be in the living room waiting for Ponyboy." A couple minutes after that I fell asleep.

            "Hey, Steve, you know whats up with Soda?" I heard Darry ask, eventhough I was half asleep.

            "Yeah."

            "Are you going to tell me?" Darry asked him.

            "Nope. I think he should tell you."

            "I'll ask one more time, are you going to tell me whats wrong with Soda?"

            "No!" Steve said a little more louder this time. By now I was wide awake by the loud talking of, Steve and Darry, and Two-Bit and Dally were arguing over something.

            "Don't you guys ever go home?" I yelled from the room and then noticed that Ponyboy was next to me. So I quickly got up, not wanting to wake him up.

            "Damnit! Can't you guys shut up! Some people are trying to sleep!" I said to them once I was in the living room along with everyone else.

            "Sorry," Steve mumbled. "Darry's just harassing me about whats wrong with you."

            "Darry! I said I'd tell you tomorrow! You don't have to go and talk to Steve about it!"

            "Look, something has to be really wrong. You were bawling, Soda. If something is wrong I want to know!" I looked over toward the hall way and Ponyboy was standing there now. He was glancing back and forth between me and Darry. Then he glanced at Johnny, who was just sitting there quietly.

            "Fine." I muttered quietly. "If you must know, I caught Sandy kissing another guy." Then I pushed Ponyboy out of the hallway and ran back in the room, leavind Darry standing there with his mouth hanging open.

            A/N~ End of chapter 9!! Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks!


	10. Carmen 2

                ~Chapter 10~ Here's chapter 10!! I only own Riley, and Carmen so don't sue me! Umm…ok…I don't know what else to say….maybe I should start the story now? Yeah..ok here goes!

                                                (****Carmen's POV****)

            Riley was going to spend the night at my house and I was not looking forward to it. I mean don't get me wrong, Riley is and always will be my best friend but the only thing she had her mind on right now was Sodapop Curtis. I would have to listen to her talk about Soda for the entire night.

            I was worried about Soda too, but I didn't think it was my business to get into the Sandy-Soda argument. I don't really think it was Riley's business either but she always has to get in other people's business.

            I didn't want to listen to her go on and on about Soda all night. I wanted to tell her what happened between me and Steve. Steve had kissed me. I knew that he had a girlfriend but I don't really care. Maybe, he'll dump his girlfriend for me. I mean afterall when is it that a Soc wants to go out with a greaser?

            "Carm, are you listening to me?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that we were parked in front of my house.

            "Yeah, I'm listening." I lied and opened my door and got out. She got out too.

            "Hey mom, dad!" I called when I opened the front door. There was no answer. Oh well, they had told me that they might not be home when I got home. I walked in and Riley followed me. She was still going on and on and on about Soda. 

            "Riley! Will you shut it?" I was getting frustrated about having to listen to her. I flopped down on the couch.       

            "Sorry," She muttered and sat down next to me.

            "So," I said in an over excited voice. "You wanna know what happened to me and Steve?"

            "What?" She sounded uninterested.

            "He kissed me."

            "What? That's crazy! He has a girlfriend!What is Evie gonna say if she finds out?"

            I shrugged. "Who cares what Evie says? I don't like her and never have liked her. She acts like a greasy hood, like Dallas. Besides, I'm pretty sure Steve'll break up with her for me." Riley just rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

            "Once a flirt, always a flirt."

            "I am not a flirt!" I said. She just said, "yeah, whatever."

            We sat there for about twenty minutes, not saying anything. The door slowly opened and then it closed. "Hey Mom! Dad!" I looked over and they were standing there, smiling.

            "Hi honey." My dad said. "Hi Riley." He smiled at her.

            "So where have you guys been?" I asked. 

            "We were out for dinner." They kissed each other.

            "Do you mind if I stay the night?" Riley suddenly piped up.

            "Of course not, you know you're welcome anytime." It was my mom. My mom just adored Riley. She thought Riley was so sweet and nice and pretty. Sometimes it got on my nerves but not very often.

            "Thank you."

            "Uh huh. Anytime, darling." My mom kissed Riley on the forehead. Riley was like my sister so it didn't bother my mom or dad to kiss her on like the cheek or forehead.

            After awhile of sitting there listening to my parents talk I decided that I was going to go to bed. So I went up to my room and got ready. Riley had to use a pair of my pajamas but that was ok. 

            "Riley," I said. I was laying in bed and Riley was laying in the bed across from mine. 

            "Yeah?" She yawned. I could tell she was tired. Then again, I don't blame her she had to deal with comforting Soda, humiliating Sandy, getting bugged by Two-Bit, Dally, and her parents.

            "I'm sorry about telling you to shut up when we were downstairs. I just wanted to tell you my good news but now you can talk about Soda all you want." I laughed and so did she.

            "No, that's ok. When I think about Soda it makes me want to have him and that's not going to happen so I don't need to talk about him."

            "What do you mean that's not gonna happen? I'm pretty sure he's gonna break up with Sandy. Then you can move in the picture and he'll ask you out."

            "Maybe," That was all she said and then I heard the light breathing of her. I fell asleep a little after that.

            It wasn't until about one hour later that I was awoken by the loud talking of Riley and my parents.

            "What?" Riley was saying.

            "Yeah, you're mom just called, wondering if you were over here. And when I told her yeah she said that she had been worried sick about you and that she had called the cops, because Daphne is still missing." I wondered what they were talking about when suddenly I remembered Riley telling me something about Daphne not being home.

            "Hey," I pulled the covers off me. "Whats going on?"

            My mom looked over at me. "Daphne's missing."

            "Oh god," I muttered.

            "Riley's parents will be over to pick her up in a little bit. They were worried sick about her. Apparently nobody told her parents where she was." My mom looked over to Riley.

            "Sorry. But why can't I just drive myself home?" Riley kept saying.

            God, I thought to myself, not this and the Soda-Sandy thing in one day. If it was bugging me I knew Riley wouldn't be able to handle it. A couple minutes later Riley's mom picked her up and I was wide awake by that time.

            "Mom," I said suddenly. "Can I go out and look for Daphne."

            "No." My dad said for my mom. 

A/N~ Good? Bad? What should happen next?…ok Review! Umm…ok that's all I can think of to say! Just review and I will be happy. Please, if you are going to flame me atleast tell me what I can do to make it better! Thanks!


	11. Riley 6

                            ~Chapter 11~ Here's chapter 11! Yay! Go Chapter 11! Anyway.. umm.. thanks for all the reviews…um.. thats all I gotta say.. umm..this is in Riley's POV! Ok…..I've babbled enuff for how about I go on with the story now? Yeah…Bye! Oh yeah! I forgot I don't own anyone but Daphne, Missy, Riley, and Carmen…everybody else belongs to the very talented S.E. Hinton!

                                                                        (****Riley's POV****)

            "Hey, mom," I said tiredly. "Sorry about sneaking out and everything. I just got mad at you guys!" My mom just nodded and frowned at me. Then she told my dad to keep his eye on the road because he was driving.

            "YOU GOT MAD AT US! YOU GOT MAD AT US!" My dad bellowed and turned around in the seat and slapped me. I put a hand up to my cheek where he slapped me. "Just because you got mad at us is not a reason to run away!"

            "Daddy!" I said with a frown. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

            "Just shut up! Its your damn fault Daphne's gone!" My mom just looked at my dad wide-eyed.

            "Daddy," I cried horrified. 

            "Dammit Riley! Be quiet unless you want to be hit again!" He kept yelling at me no matter what I did.

            Finally, I just snapped. "Dad!" I screamed. "I bet you're happy that Daphne's gone! But I don't need yours or anyone else's help! I'll find Daphne on my own!" With that I yanked my door open and jumped out of the car eventhough it was moving. I didn't care, I would have jumped out if I was on a plane.

            I was really mad at my dad. He had no right to hit me and he had no right to talk to me like that. It made me mad enough when he hit my mom that one time but now he was hitting me too. I just couldn't take it. I don't know how I could have taken him talking to me like that for as long as I did.

            Once I hit the ground after rolling for a bit I stood up and looked around. I watched my parent's car drive off and then I noticed the pain in my ankle. It hurt like hell. I was still on the West side, but close to the East side. I lived on the West side, since I was a Soc, but I was still within walking distance of the East side. I figured I'd just go to my friend Missy's house and cool off for awhile before I went back home. Boy was I wrong, that didn't happen.

            "Hey baby!" I ignored the catcalls from whoever was behind me and tried to keep walking, despite my ankle hurting like hell. "Hey baby, you wanna have some fun? I can take you someplace and we can have fun together." I ignored it again. "Aww.. sugar come on I know you want to get it on." By this time I had figured out that it was some bastard of a greaser.

            I was getting really fed up with greasers, no offense to Soda or anything. What I meant was that I was getting really tired of the greasers that made catcalls at me. It was starting to get me pissed. "Come on darlin, we'll go have some fun!" This was really getting on my nerves so I turned around quickly.

            "Shut up! Will you just leave me the hell alone!" To my surprise the greaser jumped a little and looked at me for a moment. The other greaser didn't do anything but start licking his lips.

            "Riley!"

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dallas Winston!" I said, suddenly not mad at the fact that he was making catcalls at me. His friend frowned and looked at Dally. "Ah..and this must be the Timothy Shepard you tell me about!" I smirked at them both.

            "Yeah, actually, Tim this is Riley, Riley this is Tim." I didn't hold out my hand to shake his and he didn't hold out his hand to shake mine.

            "So Riley, what the hell you doin out here in the middle of the night?" Dally seemed surprised that I was out.

            "I could ask you the same thing. This is the West side, you do know that, right?" I stopped and then started again before he could open his mouth. "Let me guess, you're just lookin for some poor Soc girl to jump, make catcalls at, or get them drunk so they'll do somethin that I don't even want to say. Am I right?" Tim smirked and I knew that meant yes. Dally just shrugged.

            "Dallas Winston! You make me sick!" I turned swiftly on my heels and started walking toward my friend's house again. 

            As if from a distance I heard Dally mutter. "Damn that girl is a pistol. Cute too." Then I heard Tim say, "Whattya expect? All Socs are the same!" I turned around again and saw that they were standing not to far behind me.

            "So is that what it is? You think all Socs are the same, huh? Perfect little angels, right?"

            Dallas looked at me with that look he gets in his eyes when he's angry. "Well, yeah. I mean look at you guys. Your perfect little life and your perfect little homes. The only things you guys gotta worry about is whether or not you're gonna get jumped by us greasers! You guys don't have real problems!" What the hell was he talking about? Not have problems! Please, we had plenty of problems. Or atleast I did. My life wasn't the perfect life everyone thought it was. Sure, I was pretty and popular, but that doesn't make your life perfect. By no means does it make your life perfect.

            I burst into tears, thinking about all of my problems, and ran off. Of course Dally and Tim didn't follow me, they had found some other Socy cheerleader, named Lauren, who just happened to be walking around this late at night too. I pitied her. She was going to have to deal with those damn greasers. We have problems, I kept telling myself that over and over and each time it mad me more upset. More and more tears started to come out of my eyes, until the ground became a blur to me and I couldn't really see where I was going. 

            I just kept running and running, trying to get away from whatever was pulling me back to reality. In my case, my problems kept pulling me back. Finally, I ran right smack into someone. "Mmph!" Within a second I was laying on the ground, crying out in pain because of my ankle again. I needed something, anything sharp, so I could cut myself. I couldn't see the other person so I reached over and grabbed a piece of a glass bottle that had been broken. I slowly slid it across my arm. Seeing the blood satisfied me, yet more tears still kept coming out of my eyes and rolling down my face. After cutting myself a few times a strong arm grabbed my hand that was holding the piece of glass.

            "What are you doing?" The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. I knew it was a guy, that was it. Slowly he pulled the glass out of my grip and threw it to the side.

            A/N~ Ok..I'm gonna leave you hangin. Just becuz its fun to do! Lol! Ok…I want atleast 3 reviews before I continue and this time I really wont continue unless I get 3 reviews! Even if it's a flame it's a review! Lol..So what do you think? Good? Bad? Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile. College just started up and I'm in my first year so its kinda tough. I also haven't wrote in a long time cuz I busted some ribs and it hurts like hell! Ok, now that you know all this…just tell me what you think of the story!


	12. Riley 7

            ~Chapter 12~ YAY!! I made it all the way to chapter 12..not very many people are reading this but that's ok! Anyway, here's chapter 12! Umm..sorry it took so long..as you all probably know..fanfiction was down!! Anyway I don't own anyone except, Carmen, Riley, Daphne, and…uhh…anyone else that my little mind makes up and wants to add to this story. Everybody else belongs to S.E. Hinton! Ok..youre probably tired of listening to me babble and babble about nothing. Am I right? Sure, I am. I'm always right. Ok..I'll just write the story now! So here goes chapter 12! This one will be good..I hope..I think..maybe! If you're wondering where I get Riley's attitude from, it's kind of a reflection of me. All of the characters that I make up are usually somehow a reflection of parts of me, how I feel, how I act, how I look, everything. Anyway about where Riley says people think she has a perfect life and no problems, that part reflects me, because people look at me and they're just like oh she's a pretty cheerleader and then they take it for granted that I have no problems. I'm going to quit babbling otherwise this little disclaimer/author's note thing will get longer then my story! Lol..so here's the story! Oh and thanks to everyone who reviews my story (Mainly Sabrina! Thanks!) Ok, here's my story! Oh..one more thing, sorry this chapter has so much negativity toward it! Hmmm…is negativity a word? 

                                                (****Riley's POV****) …Yes, its still Riley's POV!

            I didn't want to look the guy in the face, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell who it was. I couldn't see very good with tears streaming down my face. I looked at the little droplets of blood that were still falling down my arm. The blood was so satisfying. It almost made me want to smile, but I didn't want to smile for as I didn't want to know that something, even as morbid as cutting myself, made me feel happy and satisfied.

            Who did Dallas think he was to sit there and tell me that my life was perfect? Especially when my little sister was missing, my parents were both mad at me, my dad hit me, I loved Sodapop and couldn't have him, and the fact that I jumped out of a moving car and hurt my ankle badly. I was also depressed. I just didn't understand how someone could tell me that I had the perfect life. There was no way in hell that I did. No way.

            "Riley?" I started shaking and crying more. I didn't care that the person was calling my name and sounding like he was concerned about me. It was probably just some stupid guy who always flirted with me in class anyway, and didn't really like me for who I was. It was probably someone who just liked me because I was a pretty face. 

            A strong arm came around my shoulders and gripped me tight. It squeezed my shoulder several times to let me know it was alright. "Stop it," I cried tearfully. "Get your hand off of me." The guy removed his arm slowly. 

            "Riley, it's me." 

            "I don't know who me is!" I sputtered and continued sitting there, rocking back and forth, back and forth. I reached for the piece of glass bottle again.

            "Leave it alone." The guy was talking about the glass bottle. "Don't cut yourself. Please. I care about you Riley, I don't want anything to happen to you." My vision started to return some and I saw that the person sitting next to me was Steve. Wait a minute. That couldn't be right. He cared about me? Steve cared about me? No way. He liked Carmen. No way. He couldn't care about me.

            I looked at the guy again to convince myself that it really was Steve. It was. I reached for the glass bottle again and this time Steve didn't stop me. He just looked at me and pulled his arm over my shoulder. Slowly I slid the piece of glass down my arm for the second time. Once again I was starting to get satisfied. Steve just stared at me quietly and before I could cut myself a third time he took the glass away from me and threw it over a fence that was blocking a house from the street.

            "Steve." I scooted close to him and buried my head in his chest, crying. He just held me tight and let me cry on his shirt.

            "Riley, tell me what happened. I want to know." I just shook my head no and kept crying. "Please Riley, I like you, and I want to help you. I can't though if you won't tell me what the hell is wrong." I pulled back from him a little.

            "You like me?" I muttered, hoping for a no. I couldn't deal with him liking me. Not now. Everything was happening to fast. Plus, I liked Sodapop, not Steve.

            "Yea, I do." I saw him grin. "Its not that hard to do. Ya know, like you? Everybody likes you, so why so surprised when I said I liked you?" 

            I stood up, swaying a little. "No,no,no," I muttered and started to run off. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care either. It was true. He liked me, and probably only for my face and my body and the fact that I was a Soc. Why hadn't I noticed that he liked me earlier? I should have known.

            I kept running, not caring if I got to where I was going or not_. Hell, I didn't even know where I was going. "Riley!" It was Steve. He was following me. "Riley! Wait! I-I'm sorry!" Sorry for what? Liking me? I thought to myself. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face again. "Riley! Please stop!" I kept ignoring Steve's calls. He was getting on my nerves though._

            "Get lost hood!" I screamed as loud as I could and I think that stopped Steve, because I didn't hear him anymore. I saw a bench sitting on the side of the road so I walked over to it and sat down. Why did I have to be so mean to Steve? Why did I have to call him a hood? I had promised myself that I wouldn't be as low as the other Socs, I told myself that I wouldn't  call greasers hoods. I did it anyway. I was a disgrace to my whole family. This thought made me laugh, because no one in my family loved me, except maybe my little sister. That was it.

            I kept on crying while I was on the bench until finally I fell asleep.

            "Girl, wake up. Hey girl!" Somebody was shaking me. I looked up into their eyes. It was a guy. He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

            "Riley!" He looked at me. "What the hell you doin here? This is the East Side." I stretched and tried to remember who the guy was. Immediately the night before came flashing over my eyes and I felt sick to my stomach. Infact I started crying again. Just remembering about Daphne, Steve liking me,what Sandy did to Soda, and Dally thinking I had the perfect life. It made me sick.. "Riley." The guy sat down next to me and wiped a tear off my face. "Whats wrong?" 

            Suddenly I remembered the guy was Two-Bit. "Two-Bit. Just get lost. I don't want to deal with you." Then I got up, or more or less tried to get up. I kept falling, because my ankle kept giving out on me. 

            "Here, don't sweat it. Need help, going wherever you're goin?" Two-Bit slung one of my arms around his shoulder to help support me.

            "No. I don't need help. Now get lost." I started walking, a little easier now, toward my house. The thing I needed was a nice,long, hot bath. I didn't care if my family was home or not. They could go to Timbuktu for all I cared. Two-Bit didn't try to follow me. He walked off in the other direction. Probably going to get the gang or something and act like I was a showpiece that he saw sleeping.

            It took me longer then usual to get home because of my ankle. But when I made it home, forunately for me my mom or dad wasn't home. Huh, showed how much they cared about me. I went up the stairs and turned the water on really hot. I let if fill up and then I got in. I stayed in it for about an hour. I saw my razor once and slit my legs with it, but not my arms.

            I had been looking at my arms in the mirror and they looked horrible. They had scratches up and down and every which way. I was feeling a little better when I got out of the tub, but not much. 

            A/N~ Good? Bad? Review please! Anyway if you're wondering why this chapter is long and has a lot of negative stuff in it, I'm sorry. I was mad when I wrote this story and I had to get it all out at once. Ok..anyway please review! Thanks so much..I mean thanks if you review! I think this is my longest chap yet? I dunno?


	13. Soda 4

                ~Chapter 13~ Yay! Go chapter 13! I am sooo sooo sooo sorry about that very very very long disclaimer/author's note in the last chapter! I know nobody wants to read something that long! So I won't make this one long! It'll be short and sweet(maybe). Lol! Ok thanks to everyone who reviews! I only own Carmen, Riley, Daphne, and everyone else I add..but the names you recognize belong to S.E. Hinton. So here goes chapter 13! Yay! Here's the story! By the way, this chapter is just a pointless rambling from Sodapop's Point of view, and this basically really only has one significant thing that it needs for the story. So sorry about this chapter being a pointless ramble!

                                                            (******Soda's POV******) Yay..finally someone else's POV!

            It was the next day and I still couldn't believe what Sandy had did to me. Why would Sandy do that to me? I cared for her and I thought she cared for me. "Soda! Buddy! Get up!" I heard Steve call to me as he slammed the front door. I was laying in my bed, and Ponyboy was laying next to me, sound asleep. He didn't have school because it was a Saturday. Everybody else was out in the lot playing football. Of course everybody else only happened to be, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally. Darry was already at work. Nobody had really said anything to me the night before, because they had all been there when I saw Sandy. They knew that I was sad and mad.

            "Soda." Steve came in and shook me. "Get up. We're gonna be late for work." I groaned and rolled over causing Ponyboy to wake up. He got out of bed, said a brisk hello to Steve and then walked out of the room.

            "I'm not going." I said, a tear almost coming out of my eye. But I wouldn't cry in front of Steve. Especially not about Sandy.

            "Come on, buddy. You gotta." 

            "No, I'm not going." I said again. 

            "You have too. And Sandy called while you were asleep."

            "Sandy," I moaned and a tear escaped from my eye. I hurriedly wiped it away careful to not let Steve see.

            "Look, come on just go to work. Darry said you had to." I groaned again. Typical Darry. Making me do something when I wasn't up to it. Of course he wouldn't care about my feelings. Nobody ever seemed to care about what Sodapop Curtis thought. Nope.

            I sat up ,once Steve was gone, and looked at the floor. The floor wasn't very interesting so I argued with myself for awhile before deciding to get up and get dressed. I might as well go to work. Maybe it would get my mind off Sandy. Maybe. Just maybe. 

            What is Riley and Carmen up to? I wondered to myself and hoped that they'd be at the station. Riley can always get my mind off stuff that I'm worrying about. And truth be told I liked Riley. I just never let myself believe that before, because I had Sandy. I walked out the door and toward the lot to get Steve so we could go to work. 

            I wasn't grinning like I ususally did. And nobody was going to ask me what was wrong, because they all knew and they wouldn't have asked me anyways. I wiped another tear out of my eye. Somehow or another tears just kept coming, whether I meant for them to or not. 

            Sandy. I still couldn't believe it. I had always had Sandy. Or it seemed like that atleast. What was going to happen? No more Sandy. I couldn't take Sandy back after what she did to me. But I loved her.

            "Hey Steve!" I heard Two-Bit's loud voice eventhough I wasn't quite at the lot yet.

            "Yeah?"

            "That girl, the one you like, I saw her. She was sleeping on the bench. I woke her up this morning. She seemed pissed! Know anything about it?" Two-Bit asked curiosly. I just rolled my eyes. Two-Bit was always 'waking people up'. What girl was he talking about? It had to be Carmen. That was the only girl I knew that Steve liked, other than Evie of course. In fact I don't even know if he liked Evie. He just wanted a girlfriend and that piece of trash, Evie, was there at the right time.

            "Riley?" When Steve said that I stopped dead in my tracks. Riley. He liked Riley. He knew that I liked Riley though. And how did Two-Bit know that Steve liked Riley? He would have told me before he told Two-Bit.

            "Yeah. Riley. Damn, I always forget that girls name!" Two-Bit laughed. "That little girl is a pretty one." A pretty one? Is that all the guys liked her for? Because she was a pretty face? I liked her for so much more and it wasn't because she was a Soc.

            "She sure is pretty. Me and Shepard tried to pick her up last night and she got all pissed at me. She ran off. Damn that chic is firery!" Dallas's voice rang through my ears.

            "So that's what she was pissed about?" I heard Steve ask. Then I cut throught the lot and stopped when everybody looked at me.

            "How much of that did you hear?" I just glared at Steve.

            A/N~ Good? Bad? So what do you think? Sorry this chapter is so short! It was just a pointless ramble like I said before! Anyway yeah! Ok..yeah..bye! I don't know how many reviews I want..but at least three before I continue!! Umm..yeah..my nbext chapter is going to be in Steve's Point Of View..I think anyway. It should be if I write the story like I have it planned! Ok..thats all I can think of to write so uhh bye!! Oh yeah REVIEW THIS STORY! PLEASE!! Thanks!


	14. Steve

            ~Chapter 14~ I think this is chapter 14! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! People are actually reviewing this story now! Yay! Umm..does anyone have any idea for a title for this story? If you do you can email or IM me at Dallysbabe@aol.com or you can post your idea in the review! Any ideas will be highly appreciated! Thanks! Ok..I don't own anyone..well you know who I own. Ok, here goes the story!

                                    (****Steve's POV****) Finally..someone else's POV!! YAY!

            I looked at Soda and he was just glaring at me. He looked pissed off. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing and they were looking at me and Soda. We had never had a fight. "I heard enough of the conversation to know that you like Riley." Soda snapped at me. I knew I should have never told Two-Bit that I liked Riley.

            Two-Bit has a big, loud mouth. I glanced at the ground and then to the other guys. They just shrugged and looked away. I guess they didn't want to be any part of what was going to happen between me and Soda. "Uh, yeah." That was the only thing I could thing of to say. Soda had the same look on his face that he had early in the morning when I woke him up. A look of anger.

            "What the fuck!" Soda suddenly screamed. "You like Riley! Why didn't you tell me? Damnit Steve. You know I like her. You're supposed to like Carmen!" Soda was acting crazy. I had never saw him like this. He was pissed off at me because I just liked Riley. The fact that I didn't tell him might have had something to do with it too.

            "Look, man, I can't help it that I like her! Why are you getting so fucked up? We didn't do anything. I saw her last night and she was crying so I held her. That was it!" My bad temper was getting the worse of me.

            "You saw her last night!" Soda screamed and then he did the oddest thing. He tackled me. And just started slugging me. "How-could" He hit me in the face "you see her last night?" He hit me again and I hit him right back. "You bastard!" We kept on slugging the hell outta each other for what seemed like a couple of five minutes and then Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy got us off of one another. My lip was bleeding, so was my nose, and  I had a bruise on my cheek. Soda's eye was starting to swell shut and his knuckles were bleeding.

            Dally and Johnny held me back while Two-Bit and Ponyboy held Soda back. "What the hell you guys doin!?" Dally looked at me and then to Soda. "You guys goin at it over a girl, that neither one of yous is probably gonna get 'cause she's a Soc." I digested that for a minute and then just shrugged it off. I pushed Dally and Johnny away from me and then I started off toward work.

            What the fuck was Soda trying to pull? He couldn't beat me up just 'cause I liked some girl. This was the first real fight we had ever had with each other. Sure we wrestled sometimes but this fight was for real and it would probably bust our friendship up. But if he didn't care I wouldn't give a damn either.

                        (****At Work****)

            When I got to work I was really hacked off. I was hoping that Soda wouldn't come in but unforunately and to my disappointment he did. We just glanced at each other and didn't say anything. People kept coming in and wanting stuff and I gave it to them, not once asking Soda to get it, eventhough he was just sitting in the back room with that far-off look. Like he was somewhere else. After awhile of sitting back in the back he went outside because there were a bunch of girls.

            "Soda!Steve!" I looked out the window and saw that Carmen was outside talking to Soda. 

            "Hey Carm!" I yelled across the lot and waved to her. She scowled at me and I think Soda was telling her that I did that stuff to his face. I walked over to Carmen eventhough Soda was there. "Carmen, whats up?"

            She frowned. "Umm…have either of you guys seen Riley? I'm looking for her and if she's home she won't answer the door."

            "Yeah. I saw her last night. She was really pissed off though. And she was crying a lot." Carmen looked at me and then glanced at Soda. "She seemed upset. Do you know what was wrong? Two-Bit said he woke her up this morning."

            "Upset? Hmm..her littler sister, Daphne, have you saw her before?" I shook my head no and Soda shook his head yes. Apparently he had saw her before. "Well, she's missing. Ri's mom and dad picked Ri up at my house last night because Daphne was missing." Carmen stopped. "Oh yeah, Soda, Sandy keeps calling me, wanting to know where you are and if she can talk to you." I laughed out loud. That was funny that Carmen had to remind Soda of Sandy. 

            He swallowed and I knew he was trying not to cry. "Tell her to go to hell next time she calls you."

            "About Riley. Want me to go over to her house and see if she'll answer? I can get off work. I only work part-time." I added the last part just to rub in Soda's face, who works full-time. He gave me a glare that would melt ice. The look in his eyes signaled hate toward me.

            Carmen smiled and nodded at me. "Thanks. That would be so sweet."

            "Anything for you baby." I kissed her forehead. Now Soda started laughing. Carmen looked at me puzzled.

            "Carmen!" He burst out. "You think Steve likes you! He doesn't! He likes Riley and he cheats on his girlfriend. You do know that he has a girl, don't you?" Uh oh. I was busted. Carmen looked at me with a look on her face that looked like she was going to cry.

            "Steve…" I saw a tear slip out of her eye. Then I realized, glory, she would cry, she wasn't one of the tough chics. She wasn't a greaser. She was a Soc. "Is that true?" She backed away from me and into a car. I just stood there, my mouth wide-opened. That wasn't true. I liked her and Riley, but  I did have a girlfriend. I thought she knew about my girlfriend though. I nodded my head, not knowing what I was doing.

            Carmen took off running. Oh great, I thought to myself. I got Riley, Soda, and now Carmen mad at me. That was just great. It would make for a wonderful conversation with Dallas, or Two-Bit, or Darry. Soda stood there with that wild grin on his face. "Fuck you," I whispered to him and then smirked. I'd get him back.

                        A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? What? Please review! And please if you have a title for this story let me know, because its untitled right now and I don't like that! Ok..review please! And who's POV should the next chapter be in? Was this any good for Steve's POV or did it just totally suck?


	15. Riley 8

                ~Chapter 15~ Wow! I made it to chapter 15! I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! You guys make me want to keep writing eventhough I suck!! Yay! Umm..I only own everybody that doesn't belong to S.E. Hinton! Ok this disclaimer is short..so here goes the story!

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I went into my bedroom and layed there for lack of something better to do. I was sad, confused, angry, and depressed. How could Steve like me? How could Daphne disappear? How could my dad hit me? Why did I have to cut myself? Why couldn't Sodapop like me? And why did Sandy do that to Soda? To me it felt like my life couldn't get any worst. It just kept going downhill, one slope right after another. 

            Slowly I lifted my arms up and examined them. They were tanned with dark and light scratches all up and down. Some of the scratches had dried blood on them. I hadn't realized what I had been doing to myself. Now I did. I was hurting myself. But I couldn't help it. It released the pain.

            Crrreeeeaaakkkk Crreeeeaaakkkk. I heard the door downstairs being opened and didn't bother to go see who it was, because I figured it was my mom or my dad. And god knows I didn't want to talk to them. "Riley! You here?" Yep. I was right. That voice belonged to my mom.

            "Yeah,mom." I groaned and then I heard her walking up the steps. Soon enough she walked in my room. She glanced at my arms, then she glanced to the floor where there were various razors and blades. 

            "Riley, Sweetie," She looked at me. "Are you cutting yourself?" I didn't answer her. I jumped up off the bed and stormed past her. I tore down the steps and out the front door. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't tell her I was cutting. That would just complicate my life more. Plus, I was pissed off at her just as much as I was at my dad.

            I kept walking, ignoring all of my surroundings. I didn't even do anything when a boy walked past me and popped me a remark that I couldn't stand from boys. And I usually popped them a remark right back, but this time I didn't. In a matter of moments I found myself in the DX's parking lot.

            A/N~ This is the end of Chapter 15! Sorry its so damn short! I know whats going to happen next and everything I just wanted to leave you guys hanging and plus I thought this would be a good place to stop it! What do you think? Good? Bad? Umm..ok..sorry its so short..I already said that but yeah I really am sorry its short! Ok..PLEASE REVIEW! If YOU don't review you may be stopping me from putting up another chapter! Lol. J/k! Just someone review and then I'll post my other chapters! I accept flames just tell me what I could do better if you flame me!


	16. Soda 5

            ~Chapter 16~ Hiya! Here's chapter 16! Yay! Go chapter 16! Lol! Umm..thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is going to be short. It's just going to be about what Soda thought when he saw Riley standing in front of the DX. The next chapter will be about what Steve thought. Oh yeah, I don't own anyone except the people's names that you don't recognize. Here's chapter 16 now.

                                                            (****Soda's POV****)

            I looked at Steve as he fell back against the truck that I was working on, cursing to himself because Carmen was mad  at him. It was kind of funny, because Steve didn't like Carmen, so I don't see why he would care if Carmen was mad at him or not. I discarded his remark that he had just made to me. He had said, "Fuck you." I just ignored it.

            My eyes scanned the area for any business and I noticed a beautiful girl standing there. She was standing right at the front of where the parking lot began. It was Riley. Her long beautiful blonde hair blew in the wind. It kept blowing in her face and she kept pushing it out of the way.

            I looked her up and down and noticed for the first time that she had scratches and cuts all over her arms and some on her legs too. It looked to me like she was crying. Black stuff was running all down her face, I suppose it was mascara. Why would Riley cry? My Riley, she couldn't cry. For the first time I noticed that I called her my Riley.

            What was I doing? She wasn't mine. I didn't even know if she liked me or not.  Plus I still had Sandy to worry about. My Sandy.

            When Riley started walking toward the DX. I mean closer to where me and Steve were standing my heart started to beat harder and faster. I had never felt like this before.  I couldn't feel like this right now. No, it couldn't be happening. I still have Sandy. I kept telling myself that over and over.

                        ~A/N~ Good? Bad? What do you think? Once again..sorry its so short!


	17. Steve 2

            ~Chapter 17~ Wow! This is chapter 17! I think I'll atleast make this story go up to chapter 30? Is that to long or to short? I dunno..what chapter do you guys think this story should go to? Anyway here's Chapter 17. I'm not even going to go through the who I own and who I don't own becuz you should know by now. Sorry this is so short.

                                                            (****Steve's POV****)

            I stood against the truck and cursed to myself. How could I have let Carmen run off like that? She would probably never speak to me again. And god knows I would have broken up with Evie to even get one date with Carmen. She was pretty, nice, sweet, and a Soc. 

            I liked Riley too. Riley was beautiful and sweet and everything that I wanted. Soda liked her though. The minute I thought this I felt like saying 'Screw you, Soda' but instead I followed Soda's gaze. He was looking across the parking lot.

            A blonde haired girl was coming our way. She had cuts up and down her legs and arms. She was crying and had black stuff all over her face. Her sleeveless white shirt and knee length red skirt looked really cute on her. From what I could tell she was a Soc. That meant she probably wouldn't talk to me, maybe to Soda but he liked Riley so he'd just blow her off.

            It looked like there was really something wrong with her. The way she kept her head down and she kept looking at the ground. Her hair would blow in her face every now and then and she'd push it right back out. God, she looked gorgeous eventhough it looked like she was crying.

            It wasn't until she looked up that I realized it was Riley. Riley. Why was Riley coming here? And why did she look like that? I knew she had been in pretty bad shape the night before but I didn't expect her to be a wreck the next day. I figured the next day she'd just be the perfect Socy cheerleader, Riley. Socs usually did that. One night they could be a wreck but then the next day they'd just forget about it.

            She didn't look like she had forgotten about it. Definitely not. As she kept walking toward us she kept stumbling and looking at her ankle. It kept wobbling, and the bone was in a funny position. It looked like there was something wrong with it.

                        ~A/N~ Hiya!! Ok..that was short..but like I said it was only short cuz its what Steve's thoughts were when he saw Riley arriving at the DX. Good? Bad? What? Review! 


	18. Riley 9

                                ~Chapter 18~ Hiya! Here's Chapter 18! This one isn't going to be as short as the last 2! This one is going to be extra long to make up for the 2 really short chapters..actually 3 really short chapters! Is that good or bad? Anyway..umm..Y'all know who I own and who not. So lets just get this story started!

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I stumbled over a rock as I walked closer and closer to Soda and Steve. I needed someone to talk to. I wanted to talk to one of them. They would understand my problems, because they have problems too and they don't think that us Socs, are perfect like Dallas does. 

            My heart skipped a beat a little once I saw Soda. He looked so damn cute, eventhough his eye was black and blue and it looked like it was swelled. I just figured it wasn't anything new. It was probably just some Soc who tried to jump him. Most likely Bob or Randy. They were the Socs that loved to jump greasers just for the fun of it. I didn't like them much. Randy always pinched my ass, eventhough he was going out with another Socy cheerleader named Marcia.

            Then I glanced at Steve. His lip was bleeding and he had a bruise on his face. This got me curious. Why were they both hurt? I knew they both saw me when they grinned a little. I tried to smile back but that didn't happen. I couldn't smile when I felt as lousy as I did right then.

            "Hey Riley!" They both called to me when I got in earshot. I just walked over to them immediately waiting for them to ask me what was wrong. As if on cue Soda asked me what was wrong and then I noticed he shot a glare at Steve. I sighed. Were they having a fight?

            I reached up and touched Soda's shoulder. "Nothing honey. Nothing's wrong." I sighed again. Suddenly I didn't want to tell anyone what was wrong. I wanted to find out what was going on with Soda and Steve.

            Steve grinned at me a little and when I didn't smile or grin back he looked at me. "Riley. Sorry about the other night. I.." I cut him off in midsentence. I didn't want to hear any of his bullshit.

            "Shut up. I don't want to hear it. But whats up with you two? How'd you get hurt?" They both shot each other glances and then glanced back at me. Soda wiped a tear and some of the mascara off my face while Steve just stood there frowning because he knew I was still mad at him. Suddenly it dawned on me. "You guys fought each other?" I burst out and then looked at them. Why would they fight each other? Neither one of them said anything but they just nodded. What the hell was up with that? Usually they were both loud and talked instead of nodding!

            "Why?" I heard myself asking eventhough it wasn't really any of my business. They shrugged and then looked at me. Me? They looked at me.Then it dawned on me. Were they fighting over me. "Me?" I whispered quietly. They didn't hear me and just glanced at me. "I uhh..I gotta go!" I said in such a hurry that it came out as a blur of words.

            "Riley! Wait!" I heard Soda yell after me as I ran off. Then I heard Steve grumble something. I'm not sure what it was. I just ran, not knowing where I was going. Finally, I found myself in an ice cream parlor.

            I oredered myself a chocolate cone and then I sat down at a table. My arms looked horrible. I couldn't find one spot that didn't have a cut on it. Suddenly I felt like I had to cut myself. I was still confused about the night before and the morning for that fact. I asked the guy at the counter if I could have a knife. It was plastic but it would still work. So I went into the bathroom and started rubbing the pointed parts up and down against my skin. It felt so satisfying, especially to watch the blood come out.

            I was doing all of this is one of the little stalls and when I heard the bathroom door open I got a little worried. What if it was someone I knew? And of course, it just happened to of course, be someone I knew. "So Carm, have you heard from Riley?" I couldn't believe my ears. That voice, it belonged to Sandy and she was talking to Carmen!

            "Nope. Not since her sister disappeared, have you?" That was Carmen's voice.

            "No, she's to pissed off at me for doing that to Soda." Sandy sounded sad. Does she really regret doing that to Soda? I wondered. I stepped out of the stall, crying and my arms had blood on them from the cuts.

            "Riley!" Carmen suddenly turned around from looking in the mirror and took one look at me before she was over by my side. "Honey, what are you doing?" She sounded really upset. I tried to give her a tearful smile, but it didn't work. I wiped a tear off my face and then glanced at Sandy whose mouth was just hanging wide open.

            "Riley, baby, how could you do this?" Carmen said for the second time. I shrugged and didn't say anything. "Come on. Lets go out there and talk. Sandy do you mind?" Sandy just smiled and shook her head no. Carmen grabbed my hand and drug me out of the bathroom and over to one of the tables that was setting in the corner of the place.

            "Riley Cheyenne!" She shrieked and used my middle name. "What is wrong with you?" I cried.

            "Carm," I sobbed. "I just don't know. I can't, I can't do this anymore." Carmen smiled at me.

            "Oh Riley. Don't give me this stuff. You can do this. Everything is going to be ok. What can be so bad that you want to kill yourself?" She glanced at my arms and then she gave me a stern look. "Ri, I'm sure Daphne'll come back."

            I sobbed and shook my head while Carmen stuck a napkin over my cut and wiped the blood off. "Carm." I breathed in. "Its not that easy. Its not just Daphne. Everything in my life is wrong." Carmen looked at me awed.

            "What is so wrong? You've got the perfect life."

            "No Carm. You think I have the prefect life?" She nodded. "Well then you better just try me." 

            "What's wrong?" 

            "Daphne's missing, my dad hits me, I cut myself, Soda doesn't like me or atleast I didn't think he did and now I'm confused, Steve likes me, everybody thinks I'm perfect, Sandy cheats on Soda and now I don't know what to do, Oh Carmen, I can't go on like this." I started shaking and tried rubbing my arm against the edge of the table which happened to be middle. Nothing happened. It wasn't sharp enough. Carmen looked at me and almost looked like she was going to cry.

            "Riley. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." I couldn't promise. I didn't know if I'd do anything stupid or not.

            "No." I whispered and shook my head. "I can't promise you." Carmen's shoulders dropped and she looked at me with disgust. "I'm sorry, Carm."

            "Well then I'm not leaving you." That was all Carmen said.

            "No. Carmen you go do whatever you were going to do. Please. I want and need to be alone to figure all this out." She sighed a minute and then gave in. 

            "Ok. But call me later otherwise I will hunt you down." I laughed a tiny bit eventhough I knew she was being dead serious. She walked out of the ice cream parlor with her head down. I still didn't understand how all this could be happening to me? My life was such a screwed up mess right now. There was nothing worth living for. I decided that I needed to end my life.

            "Excuse me,miss, we're closing now." I looked over at the person who had spoke. It was the cashier guy. Then I glanced at the clock. It said seven pm. I had been sitting there for a very long time. It was already night. 

            I didn't say anything to the guy but just got up and walked out. I was walking in the wrong direction, not even toward my house. I didn't care though. I found a piece of glass sitting against a fence and I picked it up. Slowly but steadily I ran it right across my wrist. The blood seeped out and instantly turned from the bright red to a brownish/red. I looked at it and then attemped to walk some more. Suddenly I had a pain in my ankle and I started to get dizzy. I couldn't see straight and then I fell down. As I fell down I hit my head on the fence that was still there. But by the time I hit the ground I couldn't feel the pain, I had passed out.

            I felt an odd sensation that someone was carrying me and then I felt a warm soft hand under me. I woke up but I was woozy and tired and I didn't know what was going on. "Huh?" I glanced at the ground,it was moving, and realized that someone really was carrying me. Then I glanced up and Soda was there. Of course, Soda. Why couldn't I have guessed that? He was the only one who hadn't rescued me in a while. The night before Steve did and just what seemed like a couple hours ago Carmen talked to me and basically resuced me for as I was about to kill myself right there in the bathroom. My wrist hurt and it was still bleeding. My ankle hurt too.

            "Riley." Soda looked at me and sighed. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around my wrist. It was almost pitch black outside. "What the hell were you trying to do?" I looked over and suddenly noticed that we were in front of a house and he was trying to open the door while holding me. This must have been his home.

            When we got in nobody was there but he gently layed me down on the couch and then he sat at the foot of it, gently rubbing my akle. It felt really good when he rubbed it. "Riley," He said suddenly. "There is something really wrong with your ankle. It's like all twisted and your bone is sticking out in a funny way. Your head," He touched it gently. "Is bleeding. I'll be right back." I longed to tell him to stay but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. 

            When he came back he put a cold rag on my head, he dumped some alcohol on it first and it hurt like hell. Then he put another cold washcloth on my ankle and he wrapped my wrist in a bandage. "Riley, please, talk to me." He patted my leg and smiled a little. Soda actually cared about me otherwise he wouldn't be going through all this trouble to help me.

            "Soda," I wiped another tear away from my eye. "I hurt. I mean my body aches everywhere." 

            "Its ok, sweetie. Everything will be fine. Are you cutting yourself?" He seemed like it was the worst thing in the world. Like I shouldn't be cutting myself.

            I nodded. 

            "Riley! Why?" He was upset.

            "Soda. Look at me. I have the worst life. That's why. I mean, my dad hits me, everyone thinks I have the perfect life, you don't like me and Steve likes me. And my little sister is missing.Soda I tried to kill myself and I would have too, if you wouldn't have had to come along and save me!" I was upset now too.

            "Me?" Soda questioned. "I don't like you?" He grinned and rubbed my ankle some more. "Where did you ever get that idea from?"

            I sighed and released some more tears from my eyes. "Soda, why would you like me? I mean you have Sandy. Perfect little Sandy. She's perfect. I'm not. Everyone thinks I am, but I promise I'm not. I know you don't like me Soda." He didn't say anything. "Soda, why is it that you guys think all us Socs have perfect lives?" 

            Soda smiled at me and then he leaned in toward me, gently. He pressed his lips against mine and I didn't pull away. I had been waiting for this for a long time. Right that minute I heard the door open and I pulled away long enough to see who it was at the door. Steve and Sandy were standing there looking pissed off.

            ~A/N~ Hiya! Ok..this chapter was long! But what do you guy think? Good? Bad? What? Did I leave you guys hanging in a good spot? REVIEW!! Wow this is 2200 words! That's long for me! Go me!


	19. Sandy

                ~Chapter 19~ Hiya! This is chapter 19! Wow..chapter 19! I can't believe I've seriously made it this far! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter..or any chapter at that! You guys are awesome! So here's chapter 19! Yay! Has anyone came up with a title for this story yet? Please tell me if you can think of one cuz I can't! Well I don't own anyone..well you know who I own! On with the story!

                        (****Sandy's POV****) Yes..Sandy's POV!! I haven't done hers yet!

            I looked at Sodapop and I looked at Riley. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that MY Sodapop Curtis and MY friend Riley making out with each other? Soda was cheating on me? But why? 

            I glanced over at Steve who looked as just pissed off as I was. We were both standing there looking at Riley and Soda. It took about a whole minute before we were both in Soda's face screaming at him. "Soda! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I screamed. "Asshole!" Then Steve started in on him. "You fuckin asshole! I came over here to apologize! Damnit Soda!" He punched him. My eyes went wide. I had never, in all my life, saw Steve and Soda fight each other. 

            Soda didn't exactly stand still and let us scream at him. He was up the second we started in on him. "Damn Sandy! You're yelling at me for cheating on you! Well maybe you should just think back to oh say last night!" He stopped and smirked at me a little as he pushed me away because I was kinda getting in his face. Ok..so I had cheated on him..so what? "And Steve, you are a true asshole! You let Carmen believe that you liked her when you really liked fuckin Riley!" I saw Riley wince. This had to be hard for her, but why should I care? She was making out with Soda when she knew we were together.

            "Riley! Bitch!" I screamed at her. "How could you? I mean why..what, what were you doing? Soda is mine you damn Soc!" I think that hit her hard when I called her a bitch and a Soc, because I had never called her either one of those, she was my friend eventhough she was a Soc. Steve looked at her and shook his head angrilly.

            "Sandy..Steve," Riley muttered quietly, trying hard not to cry. If I knew one thing about her it was that she hated to cry but it would make her cry if anyone was mad at her. She hated people to be mad at her. "I'm..I'm sorry. Steve.." She muttered miserbly again.

"I, you know, Steve, I, I'm sorry. And Sandy..you cheated on Soda first." I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

            "I can't believe you Riley." That was all Steve said and then he was out the door. I ran after him. Apparently I wasn't wanted in this house anyway. 

            "Bye asshole." I muttered to Soda as I walked out, more or less I ran out. It took me awhile to find Steve for as he had had a couple blocks start. When I did find him he was leaning up against the fountain that was in the park.

            "Steve," I said as I walked up closer to him and to my horror I saw that he was crying. He wasn't making any noises but tears were rolling down his face. I had never saw Steve cry. Never. He had forgot how at an early age, just like Dallas, and Two-Bit, and Tim Shepard. "Oh my god! Steve are you alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him.

            He wiped the tears away angrily. "Sandy. How could Soda do that? He knew I liked Riley and how could he do that to you?" He cursed. "Dammit I went over there to apologize for the fight we had earlier!" It was then that I realized those weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of anger. He would have killed Soda if he could have.

            "Steve, calm down. I'm pissed too, but…" That's when I felt a hot tear come to my eye and silently roll down my cheek. I loved Sodapop. Why would he cheat on me?

            ~A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? Did I write Sandy ok? If not I won't do another chapter from Sandy's POV. Umm..Review please!! Thanks…I want 3 reviews, please!! Ok..bye for now!


	20. Riley 10

                        ~Chapter 20~ CHAPTER 20!! OH MY GOSH!! YAY!! Ok..enuff with the excitement..how did you guys like my last chapter? Here's chapter 20! Thanks for the reviews..well if you reviewed..then thanks for the reviews!! Anyone have a title for this story? Here goes the story now!

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I sat there silently, afraid to look Soda in the eye, when Steve and Sandy ran out. That kiss between us had been so perfect and then those two have to come and ruin it. I could tell Soda was pissed off for as he stood there picking stuff up off the table and throwing it against the wall. "Hey whats all the racket?" I big tall guy with broad shoulders came out of the hallway and I jumped a little. I didn't think anybody else had been home but I guess they were asleep and when I looked at the clock I was almost positive that that was where they had been. I recognized the guy to be Darry, Soda's older brother.

            He took one look at me and then at Soda and he grabbed Soda by the shoulders. "Calm down, little buddy, calm down." Soda shook loose and flew out the door like the house was on fire. I had no intention of going after him because my ankle felt really bad. "Hey, uhh?" Darry sat next to me and looked at me questioningly. I could tell he was trying to remember if he'd ever saw me before. And if he had he was wondering who I was.

            "Riley," I said and frowned at him when I wiped my hand across my cheek and got all kinds of mascara on it. "I'm Riley." I said again when he didn't say anything. Now he just nodded his head.

            "I see, whats wrong with Soda?" He said this sternly. I figured I'd better answer otherwise he would probably kick my ass. "Better question," He said suddenly. "What is a Soc doing in my house?" I rolled my eyes. There we go again with the whole Soc grease thing. Apparently he hadn't remembered me from the DX.

            "Is that all you think about!" I shouted, suddenly mad at Darry. He gave me a strange look.

            "What in the world are you talking about?"

            "You know damn well! You're always judging us Socs. You think we have the perfect life and," I could feel myself getting ready to cry again. Then it happened I started crying.

            "You do the same to us, if you haven't noticed." I thought about that. I didn't think I did that. Then he said something else. "Oh, you're that damn Riley girl that Steve keeps saying he wants to get or have sex with. He says your easy.You better not have did anything with Soda. If you did, I will kill you." I didn't know what he was talking about but it only took me a split second to figure it out.

            "What!?" I said.

            "Yeah, you're that damn Soc girl." I stood up and tore outta that house eventhough my ankle hurt like all get out. I was confused, yet again. Steve wanted to have sex with me? That was all he wanted? And Darry was judging me. I thought that my life was starting to get better but no. It wasn't. It kept getting worse.

            I didn't know where I was going to go. Definitely not home and not to Carmen's house. I turned a corner and heard some faint talking. "Sandy, I'm so sorry." Then I heard some sobbing. I walked closer and saw that it was Sandy and Soda standing there in the park. Steve wasn't there. "Sandy, please, I didn't mean too. It's just, she was upset and I  was upset with you. So we kissed. I'm sorry but Sandy I'll always love you." Then I saw Soda gently take Sandy's face in his hands and kiss her lips.

            My heart dropped and stopped beating all at once. Not Soda too. Now Soda was trying to make my life worse again. It got a little bit better when he kissed me but now I was right back to square one, where I started. I started crying and walked off toward the Drive-In. It was late but the Drive-In would always be open. I was going to the one that showed two movies and four on weekends. The Nightly Double.

            I thought about sneaking in but decided not too. I had plenty of money to pay for it so I just went ahead and paid. The guy who took my money asked me if I was ok and I told him yes eventhough I wasn't. I found a seat where nobody was around and I just sat there, shaking with tears and staring at the screen, not even hearing what was going on in the movie.

            Somebody started throwing popcorn at me, but I didn't pay any attention. Then somebody started talking about how cute I was and that same person started talking dirty. I guess to see if he could embarrass me. Actually it was two of them, I guess they both wanted to embarrass me. One of them lit a cigarette and "accidently" of course flipped the ashes on me. I just brushed the ashes off ignoring them.

            "Hey," I recognized that voice and I turned around. Sure enough it was Dally and Two-Bit. They were sitting right behind me and from the looks on their faces they hadn't known it was me. I stood up and threw my arms around Dally and then I let go and threw my arms around Two-Bit's shoulders. "Nice to see you too." Two-Bit grinned at me. Dally belted him in the stomach with his bottle of beer.

            "Shut up Two-Bit. Something's wrong with her. Look she's crying." That was the first time I noticed that Dally ever really payed attention to me other then to comment on what I looked like or how he wanted to makeout with me. I felt dumb standing there in front of them when they were talking like I wasn't even there. 

            Another tear rolled down my cheek and that was when Dally pulled me into his lap.

                        ~A/N~ Hiya! Is this good or bad so far!? What do you think!? Review please!


	21. Dally

                        ~Chapter 21~ Hiya!! Whats up? Nmh!! I'm in a really good mood right now! I dunno why but yeah! Anyway here's chapter 21! Well duh..you probably already knew that but yeah. I only own Carmen, Daphne, Riley, and anyone else I decide to add. Everyone else as you already know belong to the wonderful and talented S.E. Hinton.

                                                (****Dally's POV****) Yay..another new person's POV!

            I was a little bit shocked when Riley didn't pull away from me when I pulled her into my lap. But all that mattered now was that she was sitting in my lap, rubbing her head up against my chest. Riley was a cute chic. She was a Soc but she could be tough when she wanted too.

            For a minute I thought about getting her drunk and then taking her to a motel but decided against it for some reasons. The number one reason was because I didn't have the money for a motel and the second reason was because when I said it outloud Two-Bit started to gripe about it. Riley didn't say anything about it so I'm wonderin if she likes me. After awhile Two-Bit started poking me. "What do you want asshole?" I turned to look at him and he had a lopsided grin on his face and pointed to Riley.

            I looked down and Riley was asleep. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I couldn't figure out how Riley had fell asleep when Two-Bit wouldn't shut the hell up, and me and him kept guzzling beers. He started to poke her but I stopped him. "Fuckin stop it! She's asleep you idiot!" He grinned at me.

            "Looks like somebody has a crush on somebody else," I glared at him which normally meant shut up. He took the hint and shut up. If he wouldn't have I would have busted his head in and he knew it too. Yeah, Two-Bit's my buddy but if somebody pisses me off it doesn't matter if they are my buddy or not. If  I get pissed I'll do whatever I have to, to shut them up.

            Riley started to wiggle a bit while sitting in my lap so I just wrapped my arm around her. I noticed that she was sobbing a little, eventhough she was asleep. "Hey, hey, hey, Two-Bit ..is it just me or is this little chic cryin in her sleep?" I was way to drunk and my words were slurring. I pointed down to Riley.

            Two-Bit looked at her and then jumped up quickly. "Yeah she is a cryin! Anybody gotta handkerchief  I can use?" People looked at him like he was a drunk idiot. "Heh..uhh, its not for me, its for her," He quickly added that and pointed at me instead of Riley.

            "Two-Bit," I said through gritted teeth. "I am not a she and I don't need a handkerchief you bastard. Now sit the hell down!" He laughed a lot and then sat back down.

            "Get outta here you lousy ass greasers!" I turned my head around and there was a group of Socs standing right there. I rolled my eyes and then smirked to myself. I was always lookin for a good fight. Then I looked down at Riley who was still asleep. I gently lifted her up and sat her in the seat next to Two-Bit.

            I walked up to the Socs and almost fell flat on my face from being so wasted. "Hey Socs! Why don't you get your lousy richasses outta here!?" Then I pulled my blade out of my pocket. They looked at it and then I let them know that I wasn't afraid to use it. I stabbed one in the arm with it. The rest of them took off and the one that I stabbed grabbed his arm, cussed me out and then followed the rest of the Socs.

            I went back and sat down to a sleeping Riley and a now passed out Two-Bit. That wasn't no fun, so I had to do something. I took my soda cup to the bathroom, filled it up with water and a little something else. Ok, it was toilet water, but anyway. First I stuck a cherry bomb in the toilet. It went off and everybody was wondering what the hell it was. Then I took my cup of erm, toilet water and ever so kindly dumped it on Two-Bit's head.

            "Ahh!! Glory! What the fuck!?" Two-Bit jumped up shaking his head. I bust out laughing and then I smirked at him. 

            "And that my buddy, was for not backing me up when those Socs were here!" He looked clueless and then he muttered something about having to much alcohol. "To much alcohol, wasted, high, whatever man, let's get outta here." I yawned from boredom. "Its boring here, lets go hunt some action."

            Two-Bit nodded. "But what about Little Ms. Sleeping Beauty Soc?" He pointed toward Riley and poked her. Then he said something about the water that I dumped on him smelling like piss. She yawned and then stretched.

            "Get up. Come on. We're leaving." I pulled her up and noticed that she was still crying. "Ok, Riley, I'm wasted but it don't take no genius to figure out that there's somethin wrong with you. What is it?"

            "Yeah." That was all Two-Bit said and I smacked him in the head. It would probably be better for him to just keep his mouth shut. But we all knew he couldn't do that. He had to get his two-bits worth in.

            Riley looked at me and frowned. Then she looked at her arms and I followed her gaze. So did Two-Bit. "Damn Riley! Who did that to you? I'll go kick their asses!" I said when I saw her arms. She frowned at me, then I realized that nobody did that to her. She did it to herself. "Oh. Riley, why?"

            She shrugged. "I felt like it."

            This made Two-Bit say something. "I feel like watching Mickey Mouse." I rolled my eyes and felt like saying something to him but I didn't. I still don't think he got the idea that Riley was cutting himself. "Oh, nevermind!" He said and realized it.

            "So is that all that's bothering you?" I smirked at her. I was finding this quite amusing. A perfect little Soc was actually hurting herself.

            "You wipe that smirk off your face Dallas Winston!" She burst into tears. Something was really bothering hurt. What the fuck could be bothering her so much that she'd cry. She hardly ever fuckin cried or atleast when I saw her she never cried.

            "Oh, big fuckin deal, I'm smirkin!" I laughed and she wasn't very amused, Two-Bit however was very amused. Especially by making catcalls at all the pretty Socs we passed. "Ok, no seriously, whats wrong?" I asked her.

            She wiped some tears from her face and they kept coming anyway. "Dally, you and Two-Bit are wasted so why should I tell you?"

            I shrugged. I really didn't have an answer to that. "Cause I care." That was my answer. Not a very good one. But oh well, if she didn't want to tell me she could go to hell. I could pick up some other chic.

            "Ok," She muttered and kept wiping tears away from her face. "I, me, well, me and Soda. Well," She stopped and wiped some more tears away. We were still in the Nightly Double, but we were just walking around. "I'll start from the beginning." She sobbed. "That night, you said I was perfect. Well my life isn't all peachy and crap, Winston." I looked at her awed. "That's right. Its not perfect. My little sister disappeared, I cut myself, Steve likes me. I don't like him. Well, only as a friend. Soda, well I'm confused about Soda. We kissed and just a while ago I saw him kiss Sandy and tell her that he loved her. That hurt me a lot. Especially since he kissed me and well that's why I'm so upset. Not to mention, my ankle hurts like hell where I twisted it or something. I can hardly walk on it. My wrist hurts where I tried to kill myself. And my head hurts. But Soda really fuckin hurt me!" That was one of the first times I had ever heard Riley curse.

            I nodded. "I'll kill Soda." I muttered and then added, "I'll kill Sandy for that matter." Riley looked at me quickly and tears welled up in her eyes again.

            "Aww..don't cry, babe!" Two-Bit put an arm around her shoulder and I should have kicked his ass for that but I didn't. Hard tellin what I would have did considering how wasted I was and how pissed I was at Sandy and Soda. Soda could not treat her like that. That was not right!  Like I should be the one to talk, I thought to myself.

            "Hey, Ri, babe, chic, it'll be ok. Look you're a Soc. It'll be ok." I said this and then immediately regretted it when she gave me a dirty look.

            "I'll let you watch Mickey!" Two-Bit volunteered. This made Riley grin a little. She liked Mickey Mouse as bout as much as I liked school. Another words she didn't like Mickey all.

            "No thank you." Two-Bit frowned and muttered something about that he'll watch it by himself, gladly.

            She was still crying. Well more or less sobbing, not crying. She had gotten a little better. "You wanna ride on my shoulders?" I asked her. I wanted her to say yes, because I wanted her to be close to me. And plus she said her ankle hurt so..I know, I know I was taking advantage of that, but she didn't seem to care.

            "Sure." That was all she said and then she kinda hopped on my shoulders when I bent down a little. Two-Bit shot me a look that said, "What the fuck you doin?" I shot him a look back that said, "None of your damn fuckin business."

            Riley was still wipin tears off her face but she was a whole lot better. We got her goofin around and everything like we were doing. She would even content herself with drinking some of my alcohol. I gave her a whole bottle of vodka that I stole and she drunk the whole thing within five minutes. I don't even do that. Now, Two-Bit, yeah he can do that. Her blonde hair was matted with sweat from when she was crying and plus it was a pretty hot night. She was still riding on my shoulders but that was fine with me. She was close to me. "Hey Riley," I stumbled over the invisible rock that was there. 

            "Yeah!?" She looked down at me.

            "Yeah, what!?" That was Two-Bit who was now holding a can of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other hand. I turned to Two-Bit and punched him in the arm, causing him to to drop his cigarette.

            "Anyway back to what I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by a certain greaser!" I glared at Two-Bit, who just cocked his eyebrow at me. "Riley, stop crying and look at that dumb person of an asshole across the street." I pointed across the street to a person who was playing a guitar and begging for money. I wasn't sure whether it was a greaser or just a poor person. On my command Riley stopped crying immediately and started laughing at the person across the street. 

            Riley was already drunk and she was definitely acting the part. She was acting more like a member of the Shepard gang then a Soc; throwing stuff at people who walked by and cursing people out. I was doing it too, but that's just my nature. Two-Bit was joining in only he just said dumb stuff that made people laugh. Riley threw her vodka bottle at a greaser that I recognized from Brumly. He started in on us and then Two-Bit kicked his ass.

            "Dally, I still can't believe what Soda did to me." Riley whispered into my ear. 

            "Shh..baby, forget it." And that's when I leaned down and she jumped off my back and I kissed her. She didn't pull away, she just kissed me back. I slipped her the tongue and massaged hers with mine. She moaned pleasurably. 

            We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever and then Riley pulled away. "Riley, baby, whats wrong?"

            "Its just, Soda," She said. Damnit! Soda always ruins everything! 

            "Fuck Soda! Forget about him!" I screamed at her. She looked up at me and sighed. By now Two-Bit had wondered off to somewhere else. "Riley, I love you." I told her this, eventhough it wasn't true. She looked up at me.

            "Dallas…" That was all she said and then she kissed me again. "I like you too." My eyebrows twitched. She liked me? Seriously! That was tuff. She has a nice ass, I thought as she walked in front of me. 

            "Hey Ri," I walked beside her. "You wanna ya know, go out sometime?" She blushed.

            "Sure." She said this kinda sad, like she was thinking about Soda. 

            "Remember, Soda has Sandy so forget about that asshole." I didn't feel one bit bad for calling Soda an asshole. He deserved it for cheating on Riley.

            I kissed Riley. This time I pressed hard on her lips and I found my hands unbuttoning her shirt and soon slipping it off. There she was standing at the edge of The Nightly Double where everyone, even on the streets, could see her and she was in her bra kissing me. Soon I found my hands unsnapping her bra and I slipped it off. All the while she just stood there kissing me, letting me do whatever I wanted to do to her. That's either how bad she felt or how drunk she was. Alright, I thought to myself. I'm gonna get some tonight and from a Soc too!

            ~A/N~ Hiya! This is my longest chapter just cuz I felt like writing for a long time so yeah. And if you have a problem with it being so long well then to bad. Umm..ok..I don't know what to say now! I'm really hyper and I'm in a good mood cuz this boy who goes to my college and plays football just asked me out. Yay! Ok..this is the end of this chapter! Did I write Dally ok? Please review and yeah…! I want atleast umm…I dunno however many reviews I get before I continue. I'm babbling now aren't I? Yeah..Oh well..to bad!! Does anyone have a title for this story yet!!! It doesn't have one and its bothering me!! Ok…I dunno what else to say..so..umm…review..? That's all I can think of to say so bye people!! Talk to you peoples later!!


	22. Riley 11

                        ~Chapter 22~ Hey everyone! Whats up!? Nmh!! I'm writing chapter 22! Yay for me!! If any of you guys are wondering why I haven't updated any of my other stories, its cuz I wanna finish this one first so yeah! Umm..I don't own anyone 'cept Daphne, Carmen, Riley…and anyone else that my head makes up! Ok..on with the story now! Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews!

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I stood there with no shirt or bra on and I was liplocked with Dallas Winston. The first thought that came to my mind was, 'Oh my god, Dally's making out with me.' I pushed him away after a few minutes. He looked a little taken back. "Whats wrong, Riley?" He asked me.

            I shrugged. "Soda…" That was all I said and I more or less whispered it then said it.

            "Riley!" Dallas screamed at me. "Soda is an asshole! He cheated on Sandy with you and then he cheated on you with Sandy! Forget about him!" I thought for a moment and anger rushed through my blood. Soda did cheat on Sandy and then he cheated on me. He was a lousy, no good hood, who wouldn't know love when it bit him in the ass (Lol..that sounds corny but yeah..sorry..it was the only thing I could come up with!). I grabbed Dally's bottle of  beer off the ground and chugged it. It was soon gone and Dally was grinning at me.

            "You're right, Soda's an asshole." I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth, but they did. I was drunk, way drunk. I told Dally that I wanted to leave and he grabbed my shirt and bra and handed them to me. "Thanks," I muttered. "I don't feel like going home."

            "You can stay at my place?" Dallas grinned and I wondered what he was thinking, but soon enough I found out. I slipped my bra and shirt on and we started walking toward Dally's place.

            "Ok." I finally answered him. "I'll stay at your place." I stumbled over nothing and felt a sharp pain shoot through my ankle for like the hundreth time that night. "Dallas," I said, slurring my words. "Why do you drink and get drunk? You do know that its bad for you, right?" He looked at me sheepishly.

            "And what do you think you are right now? Sober?" He laughed. "Your drunk, babe!"

            "I'm not drunk! I can't get drunk..I don't even drink!" I said this eventhough I knew I was drunk. Then I fell, or stumbled (whatever you want to call it)  into Dally and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

            "Just take it easy until we get to my place, then you can go to bed or whatever." I didn't know what he was talking about.

            When we got to his place his dad wasn't home, thank god. I don't think his dad gave a damn about him and I don't think Dally really cared either. Dally carried me into his room and layed me on the bed then he layed down next to me.

            I soon found myself talking to Dally about anything and everything. "Dally, whats it like to be a greaser?" He grinned at me, like he knew I was only asking these questions because I was totally wasted.

            "Fun. You get to steal stuff and get drunk and hang with your buddies. Yeah right, fun! If I told you the truth it'd make you sick." I pondered that and then Dally went on. "Like you would want to know anyway, you're a perfect little Soc." He stopped. "Whats it like to be a Soc?"

            "Not much. I mean its not all fun and games like you guys think it is. Dally," tears started to well up in my eyes. "We have problems too. Whats it take to get you guys to believe that Socs have problems too?" Dally shrugged.

            "Well just think about it! You guys have money and you guys get all the breaks. We don't. See you guys don't have problems compared to us! Damnit Riley, if I had problems like your so called ones I would be estatic! You think its fun to go around and have these rich bastards look down on you!? Well its not!" My mouth dropped open. I had never seen or heard Dally complain about being a greaser. If he ever even talked about being a greaser it was to brag about his police records.

            " Kiss me Dal." I don't know why I said that but it just came out of my mouth like I was asking a friend to borrow a pencil. I soon found us making out and having fun. We made out for about ten minutes. "Hey! Dallas! What the hell are you doing?" This came out more as a scream then a question.

            Dally had my arms pinned behind me and he was moving his hands up my back. "Shh, I won't have to fuckin hurt you if you be quiet." I gave in and didn't resist Dally. In fact I found my self smiling with pleasure as Dally slowly started to pull my skirt off. He kept kissing me and I found myself kissing him too as I removed his boxers. He had unpinned my arms when I quit resisting.

            I lost myself in Dally and forgot about all of my problems for awhile. I smiled at him intently when we got done..umm..fooling around (LOL! Sorry that was the only thing I could think of..actually the only other thing I could think of was fucking..but yeah! I'm just gonna shut up and be quiet now!) "Oh Dally, that was great." He grinned at me.

            "You know it baby." I leaned in and kissed him and then I soon fell asleep, right next to him. 

            I slept the night soundless and when I woke up my head was aching, my ankle was aching and the rest of my body was aching. Dally was no where in sight when I glanced around. Slowly, stumbling over my clothes from the night I grabbed my panties and bra and put them on. Then I went into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This was definitely a hangover.

            After staying in the bathroom with my head in the toilet for about twenty minutes I came out. Dally was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Hey, Riley." He grinned at me and handed me the beer that was sitting next to his. I shook my head no and pushed it away. "We had a lot of fun last night, didn't we?" Dally asked me. 

            I tried to remember the night before but I couldn't remember what happened. "What happened last night, Dallas?" When he got that dangerous look in his eyes, I groaned, because I knew what was coming. "Oh god, please tell me we didn't."

            Dally nodded his head. "You forgot! Damnit, you forgot your first fuckin time! I fucked you Riley!" He looked angry and I burst into tears. I couldn't believe I did it with Dally, of all people, Dally. I liked him but I didn't want to have sex with him.

            "Dallas!"  I cried. "You asshole! You took advantage of me! I was drunk!" He smirked.

            "Hey, you let me! You think I'm gonna give up a chance to fuck a Soc!? You're crazy! Anyway I'm probably the best sex your ever gonna get! If you don't remember you liked it last night! Now get the fuck outta here!" I looked at Dally and was suddenly afraid. I needed to get out of there and fast. I needed something sharp to cut myself. 

            I ran out the door crying.

            ~A/N~ Hiya!! What do you think so far? Good? Bad? What? And don't worry, somethings gonna happen with Soda soon so yeah! Should I change the rating of this story to R? REVIEW!!


	23. Riley 12

                        ~Chapter 23~ Hiya!! Whats up? Nm!! Im bored!! Here's the long awaited (yeah right) Chapter 23! Go me!! Umm….lalalala…yeah!! Thanks for the idea on this story, whoever gave me this idea..I think it was Sabrina..yeah so thanks! You all know who and who I don't own, right? Yeah, and if you don't well then your just stupid. Oh, I just found my 1999-2000 Cheerleading Photo and I scanned it so if anyone wants to see it they can!!Just give me your email address and I'll send it to you! I was a Junior in High School! Yay go me!!Ok..u probably don't wanna see a pic of me but yeh! Ok..yeah!! Here's the damn story! Did anyone know that you can get kicked out of a class that your taking in college? I didn't know that. But now I do. I got kicked out of  Anthropology Class cuz I kept dancing and then me and my friend started singing just to make everyone laugh. And when the teacher told us to quit I told him to Fuck off. So yeah, I don't have that class anymore. He totally kicked me out and told me to not come back! Oh well..on with the story!!

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            It had been awhile since I ran out the door from Dally's. Now I was just leaning against a back alley wall, crying. I was crying about Soda and Sandy. I was crying about Dally. I was crying about Daphne. I was crying about My Dad. I was crying about My Mom. And most of all I was crying about myself. About how I cut, about how everyone thought I was perfect, and about my life. I couldn't think about how good my life was before everything happened. 

            I still couldn't believe Soda had cheated on Sandy with me and then cheated on me with Sandy. It wasn't fair. How could Sodapop Curtis do that? He was supposed to be the sweet and charming one. Not the playboy. He didn't just pickup any girl. But why me? And hurt me like he did? And hurt Sandy like he did?

            And Dallas. He took advantage of me. I was drunk and pissed and depressed. I knew he did that to girls a lot, but why me? I was his friend. I guess what Two-Bit had said before, that Dally doesn't give a damn about anyone, was the truth. He didn't care about me. I was a girl, and a Soc.So,he took advantage of me. Just like any lousy greaser would do, right?

            Suddenly all of my sadness turned to anger and I felt like hitting something, anything. I lashed around and hit the brick wall and my knuckles started to bleed. I should have been smarter then to hit brick with my fist. Soda and Dally, for that matter, needed to be yelled at.

            I stood up and started out toward the DX. I was gonna give Sodapop and Dallas a piece of my mind. The deserved it. I held my hand and cursed to myself because it wouldn't stop bleeding. Don't get me wrong, it felt good, almost like a cut, but it just wouldn't stop bleeding. "Hey Ri." I turned around quickly, not wanting to be bothered and I saw Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny standing right there, looking at me like I was some kind of animal.

            "Glory Riley! What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been in a train wreck!" It was Two-Bit. I guess he was referring to the tears running down my face, my bleeding knuckles, and my hair was a mess.

            "Shut it, Two-Bit!" I groaned and slowed down so they could catch up with me. Two-Bit looked hurt. 

            "But Ri, something is really wrong with you! Tell me!" It was Two-Bit again. Pony and Johnny just stood there, looking at me sadly.

            "Two-Bit, please," I broke down into tears. "You wouldn't understand." He draped his arm around my shoulders.

            "Sure I would." I just shook my head, no. "Riley. You don't cry for no reason. Did Dallas do somethin to you last night? You guys were both pretty wasted so was I!" Ponyboy and Johnny started laughing at the fact that me, Dally, and Two-Bit were wasted.

            "Two-Bit! Just get away!" I shrugged his arm off my shoulders. He looked at me and made a sad face. Ponyboy walked beside me and whispered in my ear, that everything would be ok. Ponyboy was always trying to cheer me up when I was down. Usually it worked, but this time it didn't.

            As I approached the DX I saw Soda, Dallas(who had somehow or another gotten there before me), and Steve just standing there talking. Evie was hanging on Steve and Sylvia was hanging on Dallas. I didn't know where Carmen was, but that was ok. Two-Bit glanced at me as I hurriedly wiped my tears away. I didn't want Soda and Dally to know that I was sad. 

            I got closer to the DX and noticed, or heard more or less, Dally and Soda screaming and cursing at each other. Some girl was trying to break it up while Steve, Evie, and Sylvia were just standing there, dumbstruck. "I can't believe you asshole!" That was Soda. 

            "Damnit Soda! I didn't fuckin think you'd care! After all you mad her upset and you mad her do it! You cheated on her with that little whore's best friend!" He pointed toward Evie who was standing there, shocked that Dally had just called Sandy a whore.

            "Dallas fuckin Winston! I didn't fuckin cheat on that little broad! I kissed her once! Don't you fuckin know that! Speakin of the word fuckin, how was she?" I couldn't believe what they were saying. Two-Bit glanced at me and gulped.

            "Riley, did Dally?" I stopped him and nodded my head slowly. "Damnit! I'll kick his ass!" Two-Bit started to run and I stopped him. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

            "No, this is my battle, I'll fight it myself." I said this, meaning I'd give Dally and Soda a piece of my mind. Then I remembered Steve, who I still needed to resolve stuff with.

            "Soda! You're a damn asshole and I don't fuckin care what you fuckin think! Riley likes me and not you! You're nothin but a cheating asshole!" Soda stopped dead in his tracks as his focus came to me. He looked at me and blinked. I turned my expression from sad to angry. I was pissed.

            I walked on to the DX and Dally and Soda were now back to arguing and screaming the cuss words at each other. "You guys! Fuckin stop it!" I yelled and they turned around to look at me. "Fuck! Stop arguing about me!" Dally just grinned at me and I gave him a finger gesture.

"Riley, why, how, I mean why could you, how could you sleep with Dallas?" Soda blurted.

 I just looked at them both and blinked. They went right back to screaming at each other. I opened my hand and quickly brought it across Sodapop's cheek. Then I did the same to Dallas. I slapped them, open handed, and believe me that hurts like hell. They stopped and they both brought a hand up to their cheek, right where I hit them and then quickly removed my hand. 

            "I want you guys to both fuckin listen to me!" Soda gulped and nodded his head. By now everyone at the station and on the streets had stopped to listen to us. Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny, were standing by Steve, in earshot. I turned to Dally because he hadn't moved since I slapped him. "You better listen to me Dallas Winston."

            "Soda, you fuckin hurt me so much." He looked clueless. "I saw, or heard, you and Sandy in the park the other day. It hurt me so much that I just wanted to die." I took a deep breath. "Why did you have to be such a fuckin ass!? A simple, "No Riley, I don't like you. I just want to fool around and make out with you." Would have worked perfectly fine and would have been a lot less painful! You are such an asshole." I stopped and rubbed a tear out of my eye. "I thought you were different, Soda. I didn't think you'd do that. You could have atleast had the decentcy to not kiss me. Damnit I'm never gonna fuckin trust you or another greaser again. You're all the same." I saw Soda's eyes drop to the ground and I knew it had hurt him. It felt so good, maybe he'd finally feel what I'd been feeling.

            "And Dallas! You took fuckin advantage of me! How could you!? You are a fuckin asshole too! You hurt me, more physically then mentally but Dallas Winston, I trusted you!" That's when Soda broke in.

            "Riley," He said and I could see tears coming to his eyes. "Why? Why did you do sleep with Dally?" I hesistated.

            "Soda, are you that stupid? I was hurt. You hurt me so damn much and Dally just happened to be there. And I was drunk. It was your damn fault. You hurt me otherwise I would have never did it. I'm sorry, goodbye." With that I started to walk away. Steve stopped me.

            "Wait," I just glared at him. "Riley, I know that you're pissed off at me, but listen to me. Don't leave, please, just listen to what Soda has to say. And I'm sorry for liking you. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." I smiled a little at Steve. He was apologizing for liking me. Wasn't it just the day before that Steve was pissed at Soda. Boy, he gets over stuff quickly, I thought to myself.

            "Steve, its ok." I kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Ok, I'll stay and listen to Soda, but this better be good." I walked back to where Soda and Dally were standing glaring at each other.

            "What Soda?" Dally tried to put his arm around my shoulders. "You don't fuckin know when to stop do you Dallas!? I don't want you to ever touch me again, I don't want you to even look at me." I pushed his arm away.

            "Bitch," I heard Dally say that under his breath.

             I was going to turn back around and say something to Dallas, but Soda breathed in and started talking. "Riley, I am so sorry." 

            "Soda!" I screamed. "You're sorry! You're sorry! That doesn't always cut it! I don't care if you're sorry! You kissed me and then went back to that skanky bitch, Sandy!" Evie's eyes widened as did Sylvia's. They were both friends' with Sandy. I used to be friends with her, I thought bitterly.

            "Wait, Riley," He said slowly. I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. I glanced at Steve and mouthed, "This better be good, what he has to tell me." Steve nodded his head as if to say yeah, it is. 

            "Riley, I, I know I made you sad and your pissed." 

            "Damnit Sodapop Curtis! You didn't make me sad, you fuckin hurt me! And yeah I am pissed." I lied about him not making me sad. Dally was going to say something about it but I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "You just don't understand do you. I guess you wouldn't know what its like to be hurt, would you?" I shot at him and rolled my eyes. "No, you wouldn't, nothing bad has ever happened to you Soda. Sandy cheated on you but you knew you'd get her back so that couldn't have hurt you that bad. Soda, I just don't understand, how could you get back together with that fuckin bitch?" I stopped and started again before he could say something. "You're so damn lucky that your parents are dead, I hate mine!" Everyone grew quiet and it sounded like they had stopped breathing. I knew I struck a nerve. Soda swallowed hard and looked at the ground. I was afraid he was going to cry, so I looked away. That's when Soda pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

            I pulled away. "Soda! Stop it, now!" He let me go. "What the fuck was that!? Now you're cheatin on Sandy..again?"

            "Riley," I heard the desperation in his voice and knew that this was going to be the last try of trying to tell me something. "the other night, yesterday, when you saw me and Sandy. I wasn't getting back together with her." I stopped. Had I been wrong all this time? I looked over to Steve and he was smirking at me, as if to say, "See I told you what he had to say was good." "I, Riley, I like you, I was breaking up with her. That, what you saw, I was telling her goodbye. Yeah, I kissed her, but it meant nothing."

            I didn't know what to think. The first words out of my mouth were, "But you said you loved her."

            "I do. But not like love love. I love her as in the she was my first love way." I blinked and looked Soda. Then I understood what he meant. He loved Sandy, but not like he wanted to marry her.

            "Ok…" That was the only thing I could say. "So what about us?" I heard that coming out of my mouth and immediately regretted it. I was pretty sure what his answer was going to be.

            "I dunno. Not right now. I can't trust you, Riley. You had sex with Dallas. I'm sorry." My heart sank.

            "But, no, Soda. I, I was hurt, and I was drunk. Please, Soda, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Soda, I am so sorry." I found myself begging Soda for forgivness and I wanted to gain his trust back. He just shook his head and I burst into tears. "But, Soda, please," I sobbed and wiped my eyes. "Just give me one chance, I promise, I'll," I sobbed again and Soda just walked off to go inside the DX. 

            He left me standing there, crying my eyes out in front of Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Evie, Johnny, Sylvia, Dallas, and Steve. I didn't much care what Dally thought anymore. As far as I was concerned he didn't exsist. I turned around and Steve was motioning for me to come to him. I walked past Dallas and muttered, "You fuckin bastard! Stay away from me." That didn't bother in the least bit, he just watched me walk past him.

            I walked up to Steve who just hugged me and walked me away from the DX. "Riley," he shook me. "Calm down, its going to be ok. I'm sorry that Dally got you drunk and took advantage of you." This reminded me of something that Darry had said to me. He had told me that I was that girl who Steve wanted to have sex with.

            "Like you would," I whispered quietly. He looked at me, shocked. 

            "What did you say?"

            "I said, like you would. You would take advantage of me." I pushed Steve away and just started walking off. I saw Carmen coming toward me and I was thankful for that. I needed to talk to her.

                        ~A/N~ Hiya! That's the end of chapter 23!! What did you guys think!? Good? Bad? What? Review!! Ok, sorry it took me so long to write this chap!! I don't have very much time anymore!! AGGGHHH!!!! Anyway, review!


	24. Carmen 3

                        ~Chapter 24~ Wow!! Chapter 24! Yay! This is good..I mean that I'm on chapter 24! Isn't it good? And I've got nothing but positive reviews so far so that's good! Should I end this story pretty soon or make it keep going for awhile? You peoples can choose! Anyway..everyone knows who and who I don't own. Am I right? Sure I am. I'm always right! Lol. J/k! Ok..why do I always have to make these disclaimer thingys so damn long? Lol..I dunno! Here's the story! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

                                                            (****Carmen's POV****)

            I saw Riley running toward me and she looked upset. Then again she had been upset for awhile. I was just hoping she would be ok the next day, because the next day was Monday and we would have to go to school. Riley wouldn't want everyone to know about everything that had happened over the weekend. Hell, I didn't know everything that had happened yet! "Carmen! Carm!" I heard her yell at me. I stood there and let her catch up with me before I walked any further.

            "Hey Riley, whats up?" I smiled at her. I was planning on walking to the DX and apologizing to Steve for getting pissed at him. He had the right to like Riley if he wanted, didn't he? I had no room to get mad at him. But before I walked to the DX, I wanted to find out what was wrong with Riley.

            She just shook her head and I could tell she was trying not to cry. "Riley, babe," I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her a little, trying to get her to look up at me instead of the ground. "Ri, what's wrong?" She shook her head again and gave in to crying. The tears just came strolling down her face. I picked her arms up, one-by-one to examine them, to make sure she hadn't been cutting. They looked the same that they had a while before.

            Finally Riley broke the silence. "Soda, and Dallas." She muttered and sat on a bench that just happened to be there. Ok, Soda and Dallas. I had gotten that much out of her. What was she wanting me to do? Guess at what her crying had to do with Soda and Dally? I wasn't going to do that.

            "Ok, Ri, what about them?" I said this sternly before turning to her. 

            "They, Soda, he hurt me, and he uh, doesn't-t-t-t" she stuttered, something she only did when she was really upset. "t-trust me because Dall-l-as took advantage of me," She said this last part as a whisper and my eyes went wide. Her and Dallas? He took advantage of her. I would kick his ass! 

            "Oh Ri!" I hugged her affectionatally. Wow. I didn't know what to say to this news. "It'll be ok." That was the only thing that came to my mind, and I wasn't sure if it really would be ok. This time Dallas had really done it and I think Soda had too. All the greasers, at one time or another, had done something to get Riley pissed but it had never broken her down into tears.

            Just then I saw Steve coming down the street. I guess he was skipping work. Me and Riley ignored him until he was standing right there in front of us. "Steve," I muttered to him and he just grinned at me.

            "Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes and knew that me and Steve were automatically made up now. Steve sat down beside Riley. "Hey Carm, mind if I talk to Riley?" 

            "No. I mean, sure, yeah you can talk to her. I'll just be leaving." I got up and Steve stopped me.

            "No. Stay." 

            "Fine. Whatever." I sat back down on the bench and wondered why Steve would want me to stay.

            "Hey, Riley. I was uhh…" He scratched his chin, trying to think of the right word to use. "thinking. Yeah, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about me just wanting to take advantage of you. I'm sorry. Yeah. I did say that before, but I didn't mean it. I like Carmen. I always have liked Carmen and I'm sorry if I made you upset." I beamed when Steve said he liked me. Steve liked me! Steve liked me! I felt like jumping up and dancing while chanting those words over and over. It would sorta be like a cheerleading chant then. But I didn't. I had to be considerate to Riley's feelings. 

            Riley just frowned and muttered that she was ok and that she accepted Steve's apology. I was really getting worried about her. Especially since I knew that she cuts herself.

                        ~A/N~ Hi everybody! What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Review! Sorry this chap was so short and sorry it was so damn boring! Just review and maybe the next chapter will be longer! Just maybe!


	25. Soda 6

                        ~Chapter 25~ Hi! Here's chapter 25! Yay! I was going to update one of my other stories but this is my best one, so I figured I might as well finish it before I start working on the other ones a lot. Ohh!! But I did put a new story up, if you wanna read it its called "Why Can't We Be Together?" It sucks..but if you wanna read it please review it..I gotta type chap 2 for it after I get this chapter done!! Anyway..You know who I own and who I don't own! Here's the story!

                                                            (****Soda's POV****)

            I went into the back room at the DX and just sat there. What had I just done? I just told Riley that I wouldn't go out with her. What was wrong with me? I liked her, I actually think I loved her. I had really screwed up this time.

            Then a thought ocurred to me, she was the one who messed it up. She had sex with Dallas. Dallas. I was pissed at him. Majorly pissed. I had been mad at Steve, but he had saved me back there when Riley started to leave. How on earth he knew what I was going to say, I'll never know. I guess it was just a best friend thing. Steve came in, looking for me. He had been gone for awhile. I guess he followed Carmen and Riley.

            "Soda, buddy?" He called out.

            "In here." It didn't matter if I told him where I was or not. He woulda found me. Its not like the DX was the white house or anything. It was only so big. Steve came walking in with a frown on his face.

            He sat down next to me and stared at me for a minute, like he was trying to find the old happy, care-free Sodapop Curtis. "Why?" He asked after awhile.

            "Why what?" I wondered and then tilted my head toward him. 

            "Why did you say all that stuff to Riley? You like her, she likes you, whats the problem?" Steve seemed oblivious! 

            "Whattya mean why'd I say that? Hello..were you not listening to our conversation, and I know you were because you know what I said to Riley so don't deny it! Me and her just don't dig anymore. Got it? I don't trust her." He looked at me and frowned. 

            "Soda! That girl is fuckin head over heels for you and if you're to stupid to see that well then you don't deserve her! I know you don't trust her, but goddamn she made one fuckin mistake and she was drunk and you hurt her, it wasn't her fault!" What the hell was Steve's problem. Why was he taking up for her? He should be taking up for me not some damn Soc. Especially for a Soc who hurt his best friend.

            "What the fuck is your problem Steve?" He just looked at me, shook his head and sighed.

            "Soda! I don't have a problem, but why can't you just forgive and forget?"

            "Why are you even getting in this? It has nothing to do with you." Steve looked at me.

            "Soda, it does have something to do with me, you're my friend, she's my friend so I'm included, and so is Dallas, Two-Bit, Johnny, and everyone else!"

            I frowned. What was he gettin so worked up about? "Fine, Steve. Fine, whatever. I don't want to be mad at you too so just whatever." He looked at me and nodded his head, then he punched me playfully on the arm and I knew we were made up. "Hey buddy, I don't feel like working, so whattya say we take off the rest of the day?" I grinned a little, already feeling better about Riley.

            He frowned. " I can't. Already got in trouble from  boss this week for skipping and not working so many days." I laughed. Typical Steve. To skip work.

            "In that case, I'll see ya later buddy!" I walked out the door grinning and then I started walking down the street.

            ~A/N~ What do you guys think? Good? Bad? What!? REVIEW and my next chapter will be longer sorry this one is so short!


	26. Riley 13

                        ~Chapter 26~ Ok, first of all wow. I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews and I can't believe I'm on chapter 26. And thanks to Rina who reviews on every single one of my chapters! Thanks to everyone else too! Oh yeah, I don't own anyone except Riley, and Carmen, and Daphne and Carter and Josh and  Matt and Skylar, and the other people..well I don't own Dally or Soda or all those other people that you recognize!! I'll just shut up..altho it would be nice to own Dally and Soda…so yeah! Ok, here's the stupid story now. I think Im gonna end it soon, what do you guys think? Should I? And sorry if this is stupid..I'm kinda pissed right now,but I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear about that, right?

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I sighed. Everything was finally getting better when Soda told me that him and Sandy weren't back together, but then it just got screwed up…again. My life was always so damn screwed up. And the greasers thought that I had the perfect life, ha! "Carmen, I'm gonna go, and please, don't follow me." I said the last part almost as a command. She looked at me shocked for a minute.

            "Riley. Why can't I follow you? What are you gonna do, cut yourself?" I sighed. Carm could be so damn stubborn sometimes. Especially when I didn't want her to be. It got on my nerves a lot, but she was still my best friend. 

            "No, Carm, I'm not. I just want to be alone. Please. You'll beable to talk to me all you want tomorrow. We have school..again." I'm glad that Soda and Dallas, don't go to school, I thought to myself miserably. Carmen looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Please Carmen, I promise I won't do anything." I knew I was promising a lie but that didn't matter to me. All I wanted was for Carmen to leave and let me be alone, by myself where I could think about Soda and my life and even Dallas Winston. As much as I hated to admit it I actually couldn't get Dallas off my mind. I couldn't get Soda off of my mind either.

            "Ok Riley, but if you do anything stupid I will personally hurt you tomorrow." Carmen knew what I was thinking, as usual. "And still, don't be to stressed out about your parents, or Daphne. I know its been a day or two but I'm sure Daphne will still come back."

            "Carmen, can't you see, I don't give a damn about Daphne! I don't care if she comes home or not. She's just another fuckin piece of my family. It's not my parents or Daphne that is stressing me out. Its just my life and Soda and Dally." Personally I couldn't care less whether or not Daphne came home. I just plain didn't like her. I acted like I did, but I didn't and she knew it too. Yet, she loved me and she was the only one in my family that I knew loved me.

            Carmen gulped. She'd never seen me like this. "Ok. Riley, just don't do something stupid." 

            "Fine," I muttered and stood up. Then I walked away, closer toward the West Side, where I lived. I needed to end my life. I had nothing worth living for. I lost Soda, Dally, Daphne, and probably the rest of my friends. They probably didn't give a damn about me, like everyone else in the world. 

            That's when it hit me that my dad had a gun cabinet upstairs in his room. He kept it locked but I knew where the key was. Ok, so I wasn't going to kill myself by cutting but this would work too and it would probably be a lot less painful.

            I would take the gun and go down to the DX. They would all have to watch and I wouldn't let anyone stop me. No one. Not Soda. Not Steve. Not Dally. Not even Carmen.

            It took awhile to get home but when I did, as usual no one was there. I crept up the old victorian stair case that was lined with a red and gold carpet. Then I slowly walked down the hall and in to my Dad's room. There hitched right on the wall by two nails and a hook hung my Dad's tiny little gun cabinet. It held two guns, a shot gun and a .44 pistol. I could take the pistol and point it right at my head and then fire. Everybody would be shocked. The perfect little Riley killed herself. Yeah right, they'd probably be happy and full of joy.

            I lifted my dad's sheet up off the floor a little and reached underneath the bed and grabbed a little white box. I opened it and there was a picture of me and Daphne and then the key to the gun cabinet. I stopped to look at the picture and shivered a little but then I grabbed the key and unlocked the cabinet. I pulled out the loaded .44 and locked the cabinet behind me. Tossing the white box back underneath the bed, I stormed out the door, not eager to have someone come in and start screaming at me.That would have most likely been my dad.

            Once I got outside I just stopped and stared at what I had in my hands. It was .44 pistol. Was I really going to do this? Did I really want to do this? I didn't have time to answer those questions because within a minute I just started walking again, toward the East side. It was like I was someone else just watching my body do what it pleased.

            The minute I got to the East Side I heard noises that seemed like screams and then I heard faint talking. "Get the hell away from me," one of the voices said.

            "Oh and what are you going to do about it you lousy ass greaser?"

            "Yeah, huh? I'll cut you to ribbons." Another voice said. Hey wait a minute I knew several of those voices. They sounded familiar anyway. And sure enough when I turned the corner there was four Socs surrounding Ponyboy who looked like he was scared out of his wits.

            "Come on Carter, lets get him." Carter? I knew him. Then I recognized the other Socs, it was Josh, Matt, and Skylar. They were boys that I went to school with and sometimes we hung out with each other.

            "Hey Ri!" Carter looked to me when he saw me, apparently he didn't notice that I was upset. "You wanna do something to this lousy hood here?" I looked to Ponyboy who was looking at me with pleading eyes and I shrugged. "Ok, then we're gonna cut him to ribbons." That's when Ponyboy threw a punch at Matt and the others just started punching him then.

            "Stop it! You guys stop!" I screamed. They looked at me wide-eyed.

            "Why should we?" 

            "Just stop it. Leave him alone, please." I walked over to Ponyboy and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Socs.

            "I didn't know that you had a thing for greasers Riley."  Skylar gave me a disgusted look.

            "Shut up. And I don't. He's my friend. Now leave!" I thought about taking the gun right then and there and shooting myself, because all of these guys were judging me. But I didn't do that, Soda wouldn't be there to see it and I wanted him of all people to watch me pull the trigger. The guys looked at me like I was a carzy nut for a minute and then they left, all saying stuff about me.

            "Gee Riley, you must get around a lot if you're friends with guys like this." That was one of the remarks that Carter made to me as he walked off.

            "Thanks Riley." Ponyboy smiled at me a little. "You didn't have to do that." Then he looked at my hand and the gun that I was holding. "Riley..you aren't thinking about.." I cut hit off.

            "No problem and I know I didn't have to do that, but I wanted too." I was ignoring his comment that he said about I wasn't thinking about, and I'm pretty sure he was going to say shooting yourself but I cut him off.

            "Riley. Thank you." I turned around and there was Soda, standing there with a wild grin on his face. I looked at the ground and felt a tear well up in my eye. I could do it now. Soda would be there to see me. "Thank you for just doing what you did, I mean telling those Socs to back off of Ponyboy."

            I shook my head and tears began to fall. Then I put the gun up to my head and just started crying and shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't do it. "Riley, don't" I heard Soda say and then he started walking toward me a little. That's when I dropped the gun and ran to Soda, falling in his arms. He held me tight, dropping down with me as I slid to the ground.

            I was crying and I was pretty sure I had know idea what was going on. "Riley, shh, it'll be ok." Soda patted my head and pulled my hair back for me when I kept trying unsuccessfully to brush it out of my face.

            "No. No. No." I reached for the gun and realized it was out of my reach. 

            "Riley. Calm down, everything is ok." Was it? Was everything ok? I mean here I was crying my eyes out and letting Sodapop Curtis do whatever he wanted to me. Hadn't he just said that he didn't trust me?

                                    A/N~ Ok..thats the end of Chapter 26! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? What? I know it was really boring….but it was the best I could do..damnit theres these stupid little lines after everything I write and they won't go away!! UGH!! Anywho, what does everyone think!? Please Review!!


	27. Soda 7

                        ~Chapter 27~  Hiya! Heres chapter 27! Yay! Oh and Thank you so much for the review Caity! I never aspired such a review like that..and to be compared to S.E. Hinton's writing..wow..thank you! Anywho, you all know who and who I don't own, right? Right! So I guess on with the story.

                                                            (****Soda's POV****)

            I sat there on the ground, with a bawling Riley in my arms. Ponyboy was staring down at us from where he was standing up. "Uh, Pony, can you go get Darry, or Two-Bit so we can get Riley back to the house?" Pony nodded and walked off towards the house. I actually just wanted a chance to talk to Riley alone, which is why I had asked Pony to leave.

            "Riley, sweetie, stop crying." I held her even tighter when she started to shake.

            "Soda I can't." She said with soft voice and you could tell she had been crying. She tried to wiggle out of my grip and reach for the gun but I wouldn't let her. Why was she trying to reach for the gun when she wouldn't do anything with it? If she was going to kill herself she would have done it when she had the chance, not now. Not after she dropped the gun and fell into my arms.

            "Riley, why did you want to kill yourself?" I asked and saw a slight tear run down my cheek. I was crying. That's how much I cared about her. I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting herself, it made me miserable.

            Riley just shook her head. "Soda, look at me. I'm a mess."

            "No, sweetie, you're not." She wasn't really except for the cuts on her arms and the tears on her face. "And even if you were, I know that's not why you would want to kill yourself." I hugged her.

            "You're right." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Its just, my life is so messed up now. And then you said you don't trust me and Soda," Her eyes dropped to the ground. "I love you, Soda." My mouth dropped open. I had been expecting it, yet when she said it outloud it just seemed to shock me. "But, I know you don't love me, that..thats why I want to kill myself..and with Dallas..he didn't help."

            "Riley. No. You've got it all wrong. I do." She looked at me confused.

            "You do what?" She asked still crying. 

            "I love you. I always have…its just I had Sandy, and oh god Riley." I said this last part in shock when I glanced down to Riley's side. Blood was seeping through the side of her shirt. "What did you do?" I asked lifting her shirt up a little to see where the blood was coming from.

            "Those guys, Carter, and Josh and Matt and Skylar. They, when I stuck up for Ponyboy, one of them stabbed me in the side a little. It was numb but now it hurts like hell." I saw her wipe another tear from her face. "I hope I just die from this. Right now."

            "No, Riley, don't say that. Didn't you hear me? I said I loved you." 

            "But you don't trust me." I heard her whisper.

            "I do. Now I do. You stuck up for my brother, and Riley I always did trust you. I was just pissed." I slowly took my shirt off and pushed it up against Riley's side. "It'll be ok," She was still sitting in my lap and was leaning up against me. "Trust me Riley. When things are this bad, they can only get better." I said this from experience. After my parents died I didn't think things could get any better but they did. Things can only stay bad for so long and then they have to get better. It's a rule.

            "I don't know Soda." She cried some more and buried her face in my chest.

            "Ok, come on." I said slowly helping her get up and then getting up myself. "We need to get you to the hostpital."

            "No. I'm not going to the hospital. I don't care if I die, so don't take me." How could she still want to kill herself, eventhough she knew she wouldn't kill herself if she had the chance.

            "Riley. We are going to the hospital." I insisted.

            "No." She bent down and moaned a little then she came back up with the gun and pointed it at her head.

            "Riley, baby, don't. We've already been through this, don't do it."

            "Don't take me to the hospital."

            "Fine, just come on Riley, and please drop the gun." She dropped it and slowly walked over to me. I put my arm around her waist to steady her walking and we started to walk toward my house. All the while she was sniffling and crying, and I didn't blame her. 

            "Please Riley. Tell me you won't do anything stupid anymore. No more cutting, no more using a gun or trying to use a gun, no more even thinking about killing yourself. I would just die if something happened to you Ri. I love you and I wish I would have told you sooner, but I didn't and I'm sorry. And it has nothing to do with you being a Soc; I like you for who you are not what you are." Oddly enough I saw a little smile begin to form on her face but then it turned right back into a frown. "Stop frowning, smile." I said as we entered my house.

            Pony and Darry were there and they glanced at me then to Riley. "I was just getting Darry." Pony told me as I gently helped Riley lay down on the couch. I nodded my head.

            "Well, we're here now so no need to get him." I looked at Darry who looked a little worried when he saw the blood on Riley's shirt and the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. "Can someone get some bandages or something?" I asked pleadingly. Riley kept moaning everytime she breathed in. It must have hurt. In about a minute Darry came back with a washcloth and a bandage.

            I poured a little alcohol on the cut to clean it out and she practically screamed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Then I wiped it off with the wash cloth and put the bandage on her, which wasn't big enough to cover her whole cut but it was all we had. So it worked.

            "Soda." Riley said to me once everyone else had left the room. "I'm sorry, for everything. I know that I messed your life up too, and I'm sorry for ever entering your life. None of this would have happened if I didn't know you."

            "Riley, no. This isn't your fault. I mean even if I didn't know you, I'd be destined to meet you someday right, I mean if we love each other."

            "I love you," she said reassuringly. 

            "And I love you." I kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away.

            "I can't do this. Not now. I-I'm sorry Soda, I've uh..I gotta go. Its just we can't do this, later maybe… but now. You can't just not trust me one minute and then trust me the next minute. That's not how it works." She got up off the couch slowly, her side still hurting. What was she doing? Was she leaving me now? I had just told her that I didn't trust her and she tried to kill herself, and now she was telling me that she couldn't be with me. Not right now. What the hell was that about?

            She walked out the door and I didn't even try to stop her. I was kinda shocked, actually. I loved her and she loved me so what was the problem? It wasn't Sandy, and I know she didn't have a boyfriend, maybe she just didn't want to be with me.

            I felt a tear slide down my cheek again. "Wow. This Riley must be really something if she makes you cry." I looked over and Darry sat beside me. 

            I nodded my head. "Yea, she is something. You've met her before. She's that Soc that's always at the DX and that hangs out with us a lot. But I guess you wouldn't know cause you're always at work."

            "Stop crying, Soda. Why are you even crying anyway?" he wondered.

            "Darry, have you ever been in love?" I know that was a stupid question, because if he had loved someone wouldn't they be together?

            "Yeah, actually but she didn't love me back." I perked up a little, willing to listen to his story.

            "Will you tell me?" He nodded his head.

            "Will you stop crying if I tell you?"

            "Maybe." I said and gave him a tearful grin.

            "You know that girl, that I went out with for about two years, Shelly Brendan?" 

            "Yeah, who could forget her?" I wondered. I remembered her like I remembered the days of the week. She was a greaser with long black hair and dark mysterious green eyes. Her and Darry had really hit it off.

            "Well, I loved her. When we were over at the drive-in, I asked her to marry me and she said no. That's when I fell out of love. She had never really loved me, she just liked me to have a boyfriend." I wiped tears out of my eyes and nodded my head.

            "See, Riley, she's not like that. She could have any guy that she wants, but she chose me. And I don't know why, I love her too. But why did we have to pick each other? I mean there are plenty of other people out there." I sighed. "But she doesn't seem to have anytime for me now. Darry I'm worried about her. Her little sister is missing and has been for a day or two now, her dad hits her, she cuts herself, she wants to kill herself, and I don't know what to do Darry."

            "You do know what to do. If you love her, then fix it. Help her." I should have known that, but I didn't. I didn't know what to do anymore. Riley had confused me just as much as she was confused.

                        ~A/N~ What do you guys think? Was this good or bad? Please Review!


	28. Riley 14

                        ~Chapter 28~ Wow. I can't believe I'm getting so many reviews!!!  I love you guys!! Lol..but thanks for the reviews! Yeah, you all know who I own and who I don't own. So here's the story.

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            My side was killing me and I didn't know where I was going to go. I couldn't go home, or I didn't want to go home anyway. Soda was probably really confused, because I just left after he told me he loved me. I don't know why I didn't want to be with Soda. I mean I did want to be with him, but I just didn't like it how one minute he didn't trust me and the next minute he did. That's not how a relationship's supposed to be. If you love someone you never lose their trust.

            I was beginning to worry about Daphne more, because I figured she would have come home by now. But she hadn't. Hard telling where she could be. Some greaser could have gotten a hold of her and I don't even want to think about what they could do to her, even a Soc for that matter could have gotten a hold of her and do something to her. My parents didn't really care about me either, or so it seemed. I hadn't been home in awhile and they didn't even try to find me. 

            But all that didn't matter now. I didn't seem to care about that stuff anymore. I had but once Soda told me that he loved me, my life changed. All that I cared about was Soda, and why  I just left like that. So what if he didn't trust me and then the next minute he did. I know it wasn't supposed to be like that, yet somehow I still loved him. I always loved him.

            "Riley!" I turned around, half expecting to see Soda behind me, but to my disappointment it was Two-Bit. 

            "Hey Two-Bit,"I said softly as he came up to me.

            "You don't sound very good. Whats the matter?" He cocked his eyebrow at me and grinned a little.

            "Everything." I shook my head tiredly. "Its just, Soda told me that he loves me, and then I just walked out on him, but I love him. I do. Its just I dunno."

            "So what the hell are you waiting for? Go back there and tell him that you love him!" He turned me around and pushed me toward the Curtis house. I laughed in spite of myself.

            "Stop. Please, you're hurting me," I said and looked at my side. He followed my glance.

            "What happened to you?"

            "Some of my friends. I stuck up for Pony and one of the guys stabbed me, I don't think we're gonna be friends much longer."

            "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

            "Yeah," I felt a tear slide down my cheek again. Damnit, I had just stopped crying and then I started right back up.

            "Stop." Two-Bit wiped the tear away. "You can fix this whole thing right now by just going back in there and telling him that you love him too, so don't cry." I nodded my head. Two-Bit was right. I could fix it and my life would probably get a whole lot better then.

            "Ok. Fine." I whispered. "I'll go back and tell Soda that I love him and that I'm sorry for just walking out like that."

                        ~A/N~ What do u guys think? Good? Bad? Please Review! And I know this was short..sorry..I couldn't really come up with anything right now! And oh yeah I think I'm gonna make this story end on chapter 30. That'll probably be the last chapter..well maybe. I'm not sure but yeah. So anyway please review. I don't care if you give me a bad review..as long as you review! Bye!


	29. Soda 8

                        ~Chapter 29~ Hiya peoples! Here's chapter 29! Oh goody..right? Right! Yep. I only own the people that S.E. Hinton doesn't own. Well obviously I own them if S.E. Hinton doesn't..I mean I own them unless I stole characters..but yeah..I'll shut up now, I think! Yeah I will. ROTFL!! Ok..you guys think I'm nuts, am I right? Probably..but hey guess what..thats ok! Thanks to everyone who reviews on my story..I know I say this in everyone one of my chapters but that's ok..cuz then more people review..actually probably not..but yeah! Here's the stupid story cuz your probably tired of listening to me babble and go on and on about stuff that you don't care about. 

                                                            (****Soda's POV****)

            Darry was right. If I loved Riley I should go help her, and anyway I wanted to know why she just left like that when she loved me. "Ok, Darry, I'm gonna head out. I need to find her, because you're right, I do need to help her and fix our screwed up relationship with each other." I stood up. "I mean if you'd even call what we have a relationship," I muttered and walked out the door, not waiting to see if Darry said it was ok if I left or not. She couldn't have gotten very far could she?

            Maybe she had went to Buck's Place. Her and Buck had talked before. I personally didn't like Buck and neither did Darry or Ponyboy, but for some unfathomable reason Riley did. She seemed to like everybody, she was just that kind of person. Another reason she could have gone to Buck's was because he always had an open bed and I knew she wouldn't have gone home and her side was hurting pretty bad, so she would probably want to lay down somewhere. 

            As I walked towards Buck's place, I kept pushing a question out of my head. I didn't even want to think about that question, but it just wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried not to think about it. 'What if she went back to get the gun?' That was the question that would not get out of my head. She could kill herself, and probably would if that was where she had went.

            Buck's place was an old building, that looked like a bar with broken windows and a porch. Although the porch just consisted of concrete steps and one lonely little beat up green chair. I opened up the screen door and knocked on the ugly brown wooden one. I could hear loud music blasting from the inside and I could hear lots of people talking, very loud. They were drunk, I think. It had just turned seven o'clock PM and Buck was already having a damn party. Hell, it wasn't even dark yet.

            "Whattya want?" I saw Buck standing at the door after he opened it.

            I pushed him out of the way. "Let me in." He just looked at me like he was stoned, which I wouldn't be surprised if he was. I looked around and saw no sign of Riley. All I saw was a bunch of girls who were drinking and laughing and flirting with the guys.

            Buck walked away from me. I grabbed him by the arm. "Buck, listen to me now. Is Riley here?" He shrugged.

            "Who's Riley?" I rolled my eyes. Ok, he probably actually was stoned.

            "Riley. The girl that talked to you before, the Soc, with the long curly blonde hair, skinny, really sweet, pretty, and nice?" I questioned, hoping it'd jar his memory a little so he could tell me something useful.

            "I don't know who that is." He said and went right back to the party. Ok, that wasn't helping. I guess I'd just have to look for her myself. I looked in the room with the pool tables first. She wasn't there. Then I checked all of the other down stair rooms and she wasn't there either. Hopefully she would be upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I hoped she wasn't doing what I thought she would be doing if she was in a bedroom.

            "Riley?" I said as I opened a door. There laying on the bed was a girl and guy, one on top of the other. I shut that door as fast as I could. Riley obviously wasn't in there, since that girl wasn't her.

            I was running out of hope when there was only one room left to check. She hadn't been in any of the other rooms and I doubted she'd be in this last room, but there was no harm in trying, right? Right. Slowly I opened the door, expecting to see what I had in all the other rooms, well most of the other rooms. People having sex. But that's not what I saw in this room.

            Sitting on the bed with her legs curled under her was a girl who looked about eleven years old. She had short curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders and she was skinny too. Her eyes darted to me and then back to the bed, where she was staring at nothing blankly. Those eyes looked so familiar.

            "Are you ok?" I wondered at the realization that she was scared. She didn't answer me but only stared at the bed. That's when it hit me, that I knew who's eyes those were that I was seeing in her. Her eyes were exactly like Riley's. Daphne..thats who it was. I had seen her before. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

            She still looked at me, afraid. Did she think I was going to hurt her? And what was she doing here? "I'm not going to hurt you don't worry." Slowly she nodded, not sure whether to believe me or not. I picked up her hand and ran my fingers across it to let her know that I really wasn't going to hurt her and that I just wanted to make sure that she was ok.

            She shivered and I threw my arm around her shoulder, just like I always did to Ponyboy when he was cold at night. "Daphne," I said slowly and she looked at me shocked.

            "How do you know my name?" Her voice sounded weak and I barely recognized it as hers. Last time I had seen her, her voice had been really cheerful and bubbly. There was definitely something wrong with her and I was going to find out what it was.

            "I'm a friend of your sister's, Riley's friend." I yawned a little. "What are you doing here and don't you remember me?"

            She looked a little stunned at the fact that I was Riley's friend. "I-I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone why I'm here. No. I don't remember you." I frowned a little. Ok, that hurt a little that she didn't remember me. Usually no one forgot me, everybody usually remembered me because I was usually always smiling or grinning or laughing.

            "Well, I'm Sodapop Curtis. Now will you please tell me why you're here?" I asked for the second time.

            She was still acting scared of me. " I can't. I promised him I wouldn't. He said he'd hurt me if I did say something. Please leave, he'll hurt me if he sees me talking to you, especially since I'm not supposed to talk to any guy except him." I tilted my head in confusion. Who was she talking about? And whoever she was talking about had to have done something bad to her otherwise why would she be so afraid of me?

            "Ok," I muttered getting a little frustrated with her. "I'll leave but just tell me who 'he' is and what he did to you."

            "Then you'll leave?" She wondered. Damn, she was smart for an eleven year old if that's how old she was. I nodded my head.

            "I promise." I wasn't really going to leave. Ok, so I was going to leave but I was just planning on taking her with me. "So what did he do to you and who exactly is he and once again..what the hell are you doing here?" I rubbed her head softly as she began to sob, obviously remembering or thinking about something.

            "I-I ran away because my dad beats me, and I didn't have anywhere to go. No where. So I came here, I saw a lot of people coming in here so I did and Buck. He told me I could stay here as long as I did what he told me to. I said ok. He raped me and he's worse then my dad at the beating part. He told me that I can't tell anyone why I'm here and that I can't talk to anyone. He'll kill me if he sees me talking to you so leave. Now, please." She was still sobbing. Right at that point she reminded me so much Riley, that I wanted to call her Riley and cradle her in my arms telling her that I loved her. I was shocked. Buck? I knew he was a bastard but to do that to a little girl. That was just sick.

            I stood up and stormed out of the room. Buck was gonna be sorry about what he did to her. He'd regret it. I ran down the stairs two-steps at a time. Usually I wasn't like this. I had an even-temper, but I couldn't stand somebody doing that to the love of my life's sister. "Buck Merril, get your sorry ass over here right now!" I yelled over the loud racket once I was standing there looking around and didn't see him.

            Within a few minutes he was right in front of me. "What the hell do you want, Curtis?" He looked irritated at me.

            "You are a fuckin bastard Merril." I punched him right across the jaw. He swayed back a little and then punched, missing me by a mile, I guess he really was drunk or stoned. By now everyone in the room had stopped to watch us. I swung at him again while screaming at him. This time I hit him right in the gut and he groaned. Of course he swung right back and this time he didn't miss. He hit me right in my left eye, then he swung at me again, because I was caught off guard trying to gain the feeling back in my eye. He hit my ribs and that hurt like hell.

            "Now why the hell are we even doing this?" He screamed at me. I walked up the stairs swaying back and forth a little, obviously hurting. I walked to the last room and just pulled Daphne up off the bed and carried her down the stairs and right out the door without Buck noticing. 

            When we got outside I couldn't see out of my left eye, and I couldn't feel my ribs at all, just everytime I moved it hurt. "Are you ok, uhh, Soda?" She asked me, still unsure of whether she should be scared of me or not. 

            "Oh yeah, just great." I snapped at her and she pulled away from me a little. I noticed that I still had her by the wrist, she was probably thinking that I was going to hurt her. I let go of her wrist. "Sorry," I muttered. "Come on."

            "I can't. I have to stay here. He'll hurt me if I don't." 

            "No. He won't hurt you no more. Come on, we're gonna go to my place. I'll take you to your sister or home or wherever you wanna go that's not Buck's tomorrow. But right now we're gonna get home and go to bed." I was tired, hurting, sad about Riley, and pissed at Buck. Daphne looked at me a little sad now.

            "I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." She winced as if I was going to hit her.

            "Oh, honey, I'm not going to hit you. You didn't do anything wrong." I suddenly felt bad for snapping at her.

            "Yes I did. I let Buck do stuff to me." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again.

            "No, you didn't let him do it. He just did it and you couldn't stop him. Now come darling lets get you to my house." She just nodded now. I think she was pretty scared. She seemed to have no clue of what was going on. All she knew was that Buck did something bad to her, and abused her, that I was hurt, and that I knew her sister and wasn't going to hurt her. I don't think everything had really sunk in yet. 

            I couldn't believe that Riley had been worried about Daphne all along and she had been here, right here, close to my house. At Bucks. And I knew Buck was a sleazy guy but how he could do that to a little girl was beyond me. When we arrived at my house she finally said something. "I remember you. You're that greaser that Riley never shuts up about." I grinned a little, as much as I hurt. I was about to say something but she went on. "Yeah, Riley says that she loves you and that she wants to be with you no matter what. She said she doesn't care that you're a greaser, she just likes the way that you treat everyone." She smiled a me.

            "I love her too." Daphne nodded.

            "That's good."

            "Yeah, now come on." I said yawning and opening the front door. She stood there unsure of what to do. I pushed her inside. "Go on, no one's gonna hurt you anymore." The minute I walked in she hid behind me, like a shy little baby. I guess the site of Darry had scared her, maybe she didn't know anyone else was supposed to be here. I'm not sure.

            "Soda," Darry's mouth dropped open. "what happened to you?" I moaned as I removed my shirt. It hurt to even move my body because of my ribs. 

            "I got in a fight with Buck Merril. I beat him up, but he didn't exactly stand there and let me as you can tell. I think he broke some of my ribs or busted them or something cause' they hurt like hell." Just at that moment Riley strolled in from the hallway. I looked at her and my mouth dropped open. What was she doing here? She looked at me.

            "Soda, I'm sorry. I do love you. I do. I ran out like that because I don't know. It was just weird. I mean you not trusting me one minute and then the next minute you did trust me. But it confused me. I'm ok though now. I talked to Two-Bit and he helped. And then I talked to Darry. He told me that you went out to find me." She looked at me and I smiled a little. 

            "I love you too." I said.

            "Now why the hell did you get in a fight with Merril?" Darry asked interrupting our conversation.

            "To make a long story short…" I moved out of the front of Daphne. "This is why." I pointed to her.

            Darry looked at Daphne. "You got in a fight with Buck because of a little girl?" He wondered and looked at me odd. "Soda, is there something your not telling me? Like do you have a kid?" My eyes grew wide.

            "Oh god. No, Darry, its nothing like that."

            "Daphne!" Riley cried and ran over to her. I nodded at Darry when he realized that 'the little girl' was Riley's little sister that was missing.

            "Riley." Daphne said softly and smiled a bit.

            "Whats wrong Daph? Where have you been? Oh god I'm so glad you're ok." Riley hugged Daphne and I smiled. It was good to see Riley smiling and being happy. I hadn't seen that in a long time. Daphne just shook her head and shrugged.

            "Can I go to sleep? I'm tired." She said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded.

            "Uhh, she can go sleep in my bed. Pony won't care if she sleeps next to him." I said to Darry who nodded and took Daphne to mine and Pony's room to give me and Riley some time alone.

            "Soda, I'm so sorry for everything." She smiled at me and a tear slid down her cheek. But they weren't tears of sadness, I could tell that she was happy now.

            "Its ok, Riley."

            "Hey can I ask you some questions about where the hell you found my sister at?" I laughed a little and nodded my head.

            "Ok, but first, let me do something with your ribs, you guys helped me with my damn side which still hurts horribly, so let me help you." I nodded my head as if to say sure why not. She left and within a minute she was back with tape. She taped my ribs and then wrapped gauze around them. I didn't ask her where she got the tape and gauze from but I'm pretty sure we didn't have any in our cabinet. She probably got them out of her purse or something although I'm not sure why she would carry that.

            "Thank you." I kissed her softly and she kissed me back.

            "So where was my sister?"

            I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to telling her. "At Buck Merril's place. She told me that she ran away and well Buck told her she could stay at his if she did whatever he told her too." Riley cussed under her breath.

            "Please tell me that he didn't Soda. Please." She begged.

            "Unfortunately..I can't tell you that. He did, Riley, I'm sorry. She said he beat her and raped her." At the word raped Riley gulped a little and grew a little pale. I put my arm around her.

            "Soda, no. How could he do that! She's only thirteen years old!" I shrugged a little. She was thirteen, to me she looked younger. Maybe we shouldn't be letting her sleep next to Ponyboy, I thought.

            "I don't know Ri. He's just a sick perverted bastard. That's how he could do that."

            "Yeah, well I'm gonna go over there tomorrow."

            "Riley, no you can't. Look what he did to me. He would do something worse to you. Don't go over there please. Promise you won't." She shook her head no.

            "I can't promise you." Damnit Riley, I thought to myself. I love you don't go and get yourself killed.

                                    ~A/N~ Hiya! Or I should say Bye but yeah! What did you guys think of this! It was to long and boring wasn't it? Most likely! Lol..should the next chapter be my last one or not? Please Review!! Thanks!! This is my longest chapter yet! 


	30. Riley 15

                        ~Chapter 30~ Hiya people! Here's chapter 30..I'm not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not..I don't think it will..but it depends on how long I make this chapter be so yeah. Actually..I just came up with another idea on how to end the story so no this is not going to be the last chapter. Yeah..I only own, Daphne, Riley, Carmen ..and I think that's it. Yeah. Here's the story! Oh yeah..thanks for all the reviews especially those peoples who write long reviews! They make me happy!! Lol!!

                                                (****Riley's POV****)

            "Soda," I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I promise you that I won't get killed, but I can't promise you that I'm not going to go over to Buck's in the morning." Soda shook his head.

            "Please Riley, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." I smiled. I liked the sound of the words I love you.

            "Don't worry about me Soda. I'm a Soc and according to you guys we get through everything untouched."

            "I know better now, Riley. You guys have problems, just like us." I took my head off his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

            "I guess we do." I smiled a little. "We're not that much different afterall, are we?"

            "No." He grinned his famous Sodapop Curtis grin and kissed me. I was enjoying this. Don't get me wrong, I was still worried about Daphne, and what I was going to do the next day about Buck, and I was worried that if something went wrong between me and Soda would I cut myself again. But I deserved this peace right now. I had been through enough, I needed for my life to get calm..or atleast calmer. 

            "You can't go to Buck's in the morning. You have school." I smiled a little.

            "I can skip. I've already ruined my reputation enough, why not ruin it more?" I laughed a little, but Soda didn't. "I'm sorry Soda but I'm going to go no matter what you say."

            I could tell he wasn't going to give in. "Just forget it Soda, but for tonight I'm staying here?" He nodded his head and smiled at me. Then we started kissing each other.

            "Ahm." Darry cleared his throat. I pulled away from Soda a little, smiling. 

            "Hi..umm Darry.." I said this in a bittersweet voice and acted all innocent. Soda turned to Darry and grinned.

            "Don't try to act all innocent with me Riley and Soda! I saw what you guys were doin!" Darry just shook his head and sat down in the chair. "Pony's still sound asleep and Daphne fell asleep the minute she went in there. Those to make a cute couple, ya know?" I laughed.

            "Yeah, well, maybe we can get them together sometime. I'm sure it wouldn't be to much trouble, there's only what a years difference?" I asked and laughed when Soda's eyes grew big and he nodded eagerly.

            "That would be perfect! Maybe we could double date!" Darry threw a pillow at Soda then and he groaned a little.

            "Aww come on Dar, I'm still wounded! Don't throw stuff at me!"

            "Yeah," I agreed, "don't throw stuff at Sodapop!"

            "I see you two are ok now!" Steve strolled in the door with Carmen right behind him. 

            "Hey Carm," I waved to her. "Hey Stevie!" I laughed when he glared at me for using his nickname. Steve and Carmen flopped down on the floor and automatically started talking to each other, ignoring me, Soda, and Darry. I rolled my eyes at Soda who returned my gesture.

            "Do you guys not have a home?" Darry asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

            "Come on Dar, let 'em stay." I said.

            "You were one of the people I was implying!" Darry smirked at me and Soda put his arm around me. 

            "She's not going anywhere Dar!"

            "Fine. Its late, get to bed, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early in the morning. Got an early roofing job. Stupid Mrs. Johanson," I heard Darry grumble and go down the hall and into his bedroom.

            "If you guys wouldn't mind, me and Riley would like to be alone." Soda looked down to Carmen and Steve who stood up.

            "Fine, we'll leave. See you tomorrow at school Riley?" Carm wondered and I shook my head.

            "No. I'm not going tomorrow. You know with everything that's happened..and I have some business to take care of." I looked at the ground and silently willed for Soda to help me out on my excuse, because Carmen was looking at me strangely.

            "She's just tired, with everything going on." Thank you, I prayed to Soda. Carmen nodded her head and left, following Steve.

            "Thanks Soda." I smiled and layed down on the couch with my feet propped up on Soda's lap. He grinned.

            "Anytime. Anytime." With that we both fell asleep.

                        ~A/N~ Hiya! Well Bye…so yeah! Umm..this chapter was short but that's ok cuz guess what?! Its not my last chapter! WOOHOO!! Lol! Plz Review!! Thanks!!! BTW I know this chapter was stupid and pointless and blah blah blah blah..but oh well!


	31. Ponyboy

                        ~Chapter 31~ Yay! Hurray for chapter 31..or not! I'm just gonna get to the story becuz people are probably tired of listening to me ramble. You know who I own. Oh yeah, just so it doesn't get confusing I'm skipping to the morning instead of doing everyone's POV while its night where they'd be asleep!

                                                ****Ponyboy's POV**** Wow..someone elses POV!

            I rolled over and yawned. "Hey! What?" I said loud when I saw that the person sleeping next to me wasn't Soda. It was a cute blonde headed girl. I was a little afraid of her, especially since she looked Socy, so I got out of bed quietly and went into the kitchen. Darry was making breakfast as usual. Soda was sitting at the table drinking chocolate milk, Steve was telling Darry that he better hurry up with breakfast or they would be late for work, Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse and complaining about me taking so long to get up, and Johnny was sitting there silently watching Mickey Mouse and Dally was no where. Probably because he was still mad at Soda. I glanced over to the seat where I usually sat at for breakfast but Riley had my spot.

            "Hey, guys, " I said still a little shocked about the girl being in my bed and about what Darry would say if she wasn't supposed to be there. He'd probably think I was doing something with her. "there's some cute blonde in my bed. Why is she there?" Soda turned and winked at Darry and Riley. I didn't know why he would wink at them like that but whatever.

            "What the hell do you mean there's a blonde girl in your bed?" Darry bellowed. Uh oh. I was in trouble.

            "Go look if you don't believe me! I swear. And I don't know what she's doing there!"

            "Sure Pony, we believe you!" It was Riley.

            Soda grinned. "So how was she?" Darry was starting to look really pissed off. I shook my head.

            "I swear I don't know why she's there."

            "Didya get her drunk first, or did she willingly sleep with you!" I heard Two-Bit's voice.

            "Shut it Two-Bit! You're gonna get me in trouble! I honestly don't know why she's there!"

            "Oh relax," Soda grinned and punched me playfully. "we're just all havin fun. The girl is Daphne, Riley's little sister." I nodded my head.

            "That brings me to another question." I usually wasn't so rude but waking up to a girl like that had taken an affect on me. "Why is Riley and her sister even here?"

            "Because," Soda grabbed Riley by the waist, "she's my baby." Riley smiled. 

            "So whats for breakfast now that Soda so thoughtfully ruined our appetites." Darry looked at me.

            "When did you get so mouthy Pony!?" I ignored that. "What do we always have for breakfast? Cake. We're having cake and eggs.Yup. Now I gotta get to work in 15 minutes so you guys better hurry up and eat and be ready by the time I leave otherwise I won't drive you to school Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda I won't drive you to work."

            "Yes sir,  I mean yes Daddy!" Two-Bit looked at Darry and laughed as he put eggs down on the table and got the cake out of the ice box.

            "I'm not eating cake and eggs for breakfast you guys, I'm going to leave. Can Daphne stay here for the day? She can stay alone, she'll probably sleep most of the day." It was Riley.

            "Of course. We should have all known that the little Soc wouldn't want to eat with us greasers!" It was Two-Bit..again.

            "No, I just don't like cake and eggs for breakfast!" Riley stood up. "So I'll see y'all later. I'm gonna take a little visit to the Merril Estate." Nobody tried to stop her eventhough I could see the look in Soda's eyes. He was afraid. Afraid that she would get hurt.

            "Don't worry Soda." I shoved a piece of cake in my mouth. "She's a smart girl she won't get hurt."

            "I hope not." Soda sighed. "Maybe I should go over there with her." Darry shook his head.

            "We need the money Soda. You can't take off work."

            "Yeah, guess I wouldn't be much help anyways," Soda said and pointed at his ribs.

            "Uh…where's my sister?" I looked down the hallway and the blonde headed girl, Daphne, was standing there in a pair of flannel pajamas that I recognized to be Soda's. They were big on her, but I guess she would have rather slept in the pajamas then in her clothes that she had had on.

            "Hey! Do you like Mickey Mouse?" Two-Bit yelled from the couch where he was dropping cake crumbs everywhere.

            "Riley went for a walk." It was Darry. "Want some cake? Eggs?" She sat down in the chair next to me and took herself a piece of cake.

            "Thanks," she yawned tiredly. Boy was she cute. To me she didn't look anything like Riley. Riley seemed more, more troubled and like she worried about stuff to much, and Daphne just looked so innocent. Then again if I was Riley I reckon I'd look worried too, with all that has happened to her.

            "Hey Daphne, do you go to school?" I wondered. I know that was a dumb question because the obvious answer was yes, but that was the only thing I could think of to say to her.

            "Yes I do." She said this quietly like she was afraid of us. That was it. She was afraid of us. To her we were just a couple of greasers and she was a Soc. She wasn't like Riley. Riley didn't care if you were a Soc, or a greaser. As long as you were nice and friendly she didn't care. But her sister seemed different.

                        ~A/N~ That's the end of chapter 31! Yay..is it good or bad? Sorry that its so short..but I ran out of ideas for Pony's POV. The next chapter will be longer…I think..or I hope!! Lol! Please review! I don't care if you give me a bad review or not but yeah! And Rina thanks for the long review!! Lol!!


	32. Riley 16

                        ~Chapter 32~ Wow. Chapter 32. Ok..I didn't think I'd make it this far so this is just a shock. But yeah. Anyway thanks for all the reviews everyone! If you want me to review your story just tell me cuz I will! Yay! Yeah…I don't own anyone you recognize!

                                                            ****Riley's POV****

            I knew Soda was worried about me going to Buck's house, but I didn't really care. Buck could not do what he did to my sister and get away with it. That just wasn't right. Besides I promised Soda that I wouldn't get killed so I don't know why he was worrying about me.

            Me and Soda were finally together. Finally. But Dallas was still pissed at Soda and I was still mad at him. That wasn't right. I actually missed Dally. I know it hadn't been very long, but usually Dally was always there when I needed someone to talk to. He might not give a damn about my problems but atleast he still listens. And he doesn't give bad advice because he doesn't give any advice at all. I loved Dally. But as a friend and nothing else. 

            I was walking down the road when a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts about Dally. "Hey Ri! Wait up." I laughed and stopped. It was Two-Bit.

            "Hey Two-Bit. What happened to your ride with Darry?" Two-Bit groaned and called Darry every dirty name he could think of. But I knew he was just joking.

            " I missed the ride. I was inside watching Mickey Mouse and Darry just left without me! That should be considered a sin!" I burst out laughing.

            "I see. Um, Two-Bit do you even know what a sin is?"

            "Yes! See I learn new words everyday in school!" I just nodded my head, because my thoughts had travelled right back to Dally. I really really missed him, a lot. Sure, I had Soda, but sometimes there were things that I didn't really want to talk to him about. For one, he would get worried but he would look on the bright side of it, like he always does, but still.

            "Hey Riley, is there something bothering you..again?" Two-Bit seemed frustrated that stuff could bother me so quickly and easilly. I sighed and looked up at Two-Bit, who was quite a bit taller then me.          

            "Two-Bit, I've been thinkin.." I trailed off because I knew Two-Bit was going to say something to me.

            "Don't hurt yourself." He cracked up. That's what I didn't like about him. He was always cracking jokes, even when something was bothering you. He could never be serious or so it seemed, and it got on my nerves a lot. "No, really what have you been thinkin 'bout?"

            "Dally." This came out as almost a whisper.

            "Oh glory Ri, you switch guys more then I change my socks!" I rolled my eyes. There he went again with the humor thing.

            "Not like that Two-Bit. I just…" I sighed again. This wasn't working. I couldn't really talk to Two-Bit about something like this.

            "Come on Ri, tell me." 

            I shook my head a little and just gave in. "Ok fine Two-Bit. You wanna know. I'll tell you. Do you think its possible to love someone without really loving them?" He looked confused.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Aren't you going to be late for school? It's a long story..I mean if you wanna know what I mean you'll be late, because its long."

            "I've got all the time in the world. So I'll get a detention..who cares?" I shrugged and laughed a little.

            "Ok. I mean, I love Dally, but I don't."

            "I still don't quite get at what your sayin." Two-Bit seemed oblivious.

            "Two-Bit this is to complicated." I started to walk off and away from him.

            "No. Tell me." He pulled me back by the arm. "Please Riley, I'll try and help you." 

            "Two-Bit. I love Dally, but I don't. I mean I love him like a friend but not like I would want to marry him. You know what I mean? Like I would love to go anywhere with him and do anything with him. And I'll be willing to do anything for him, but I don't want to marry him. I couldn't live my life being with him. Forget it." I waved my hand in the air to make my invisible words go away. Two-Bit was grinning.

            "I know what you mean Riley. Its nothing new. I feel it for you everytime you're around." I smiled a little. That felt good to hear someone saying something like that.

            "So, is it possible to love someone like that? Or is it just all in my head..and I don't love him or any of you guys…except Soda." I think Two-Bit was finally beginning to understand me.

            "It's possible, Riley. Its called friendship. Simple, you love your friends but in a different way then you feel about the person that you want to spend your life with."

            "Exactly. Thank you Two-Bit. I never realized how helpful you could be." I hugged him.

            "Yeah, well most people don't!" I laughed and let go of him. 

            "So do you think I should talk to Dall?"

            Two-Bit shook his head. "Don't. He'll come around."

            "Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go talk to Buck." Two-Bit kept following me. "I guess you're coming with me?" I asked sarcastically.

            "Yeah. You might need some backup."

            "You can come with me. But you're waiting outside. This is my argument…I need to do it..not you. But thanks, sweetie." 

            "Ok," I said once we got to Buck's house. "you're waiting out here."

            "Wait. Riley, there's still something you're not telling me. I know it. 'Cause you want Buck to hurt you, otherwise you wouldn't have came here and you would let me come in with you. I know you Riley and something is bothering you." Damnit. He did know me. To good. I did really want Buck to hurt me. I didn't want to tell anyone what else was wrong. Everyone would freak. "I'm waiting.." Two-Bit tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for me to tell him what was wrong.

            "No, nothing's bothering me." I lied and Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow.

            "Riley, I know you better then that. I may not be the genius of all times but I am smart enough to know that somthins wrong with you and you better tell me or I'm commin in there with you."

            "Damnit Two-Bit. You know me way to well." I was a little pissed at him, because now I had to tell him what was wrong.

            "Well, I'm waitin…spill! What the hell is it, Ri?" I sighed and sat down on Buck's porch. He probably wasn't awake anyway. He wouldn't care that I was sitting on his porch.

            "Two-Bit, you gotta promise not to tell anyone else, please, Two-Bit." I looked at him skeptical. "You aren't good at keeping secrets, but you have to keep this one."

            "You have my word." Two-Bit crossed his heart with his finger.

            "I'm thinking about leaving this. I mean I'm thinking about leaving everything behind and moving to a different state. I know I'm finally happy right now, but it's to good to be true. It won't last, so I'm just going to leave everyone and everything. My parents won't care, hell I don't even think they care that I've been gone for the last two nights. Their to wrapped up in Daphne being gone. And don't you go sayin something to Sodapop. Please." I stood up and pushed the door open, because it wasn't locked.

                                    ~A/N~ Hiya! So is this good or bad? Well Review please! Thanks! And this'll probably end in like 2 or 3 chapters if I keep the plan that I have.


	33. Riley 17

                        ~Chapter 33~ Chapter 33! Yay! Wow..I can't believe I've made it to chapter 33! Ok..thanks for all the reviews everyone! I only own the people that you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to S.E. Hinton! Here's the story.

                                                            (****Riley's POV****)

            I left Two-Bit standing on Buck Merril's front porch with his mouth hanging wide open and a serious look of confusion in his eyes. He would probably go and blab to Soda about what my plans were, but I didn't really care. Sodapop couldn't make me stay if I didn't want to.

            When I walked in Buck's door, I was surprised not to find hungover girls. Especially since Buck has a party every night. "Buck!" I called up the steps and into the other rooms. I stood there, bored, waiting for Buck to show. After about fifteen minutes he finally came down the stairs clad only in a pair of black colored jeans and tennis shoes. He was rubbing his eyes and trying to fix his hair, so I'm guessing he had just waken up. His eyes were bloodshot too, basically meaning he probably had a hangover.

            "Hey Riley." He said this in a tired, groggy voice, and he seemed to drawl out every syllable of it making it seem like it took an effort to say hey to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

            "Hey yourself," I said and then added, "bastard." He looked confused and then he yawned. "Merril, I wanna talk to you..now!" He sat down at the bottom of his steps.

            "I'm listening."

            "Why the hell did you fuckin take my little sister!?" I screamed this at him and he jumped a little, startled. He obviously hadn't known what I was going to talk to him about. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Buck Merril how could you have done something like that to her? She's thirteen for crying outloud and you're like what in your mid twenties! That's just sick! And you are such a fuckin bastard! I hope you go to jail…better yet…I hope someone gets a fuckin gun and points it right at your head. And then you know what I hope they do with it? I hope they pull the trigger." I stopped and waited to see if he was going to say something but he didn't so I went on. "Then for that split second that you're alive you will understand what it feels like to have someone hurt you. Like you hurt Daphne. I can't believe you raped her and then beat her." He still didn't say anything. "Dallas took advantage of me when I was drunk..but I can forget that and forgive him because I didn't try to stop him..and theres not that much of an age difference between me and him. But what you did to Daphne, she's never going to forget that..let a lone forgive you for it."

            That was true. I could forgive Dally for what he did. Sure, it would take time but I would forgive him. I mean I was already missing him. And I could forget what he did to me. It was no big deal, I was upset and we were both drunk. Daphne though, she would not forgive Buck for what he did. There was no way she could forgive him. She wouldn't forget it either. Infact she would probably be scarred for life, because of it. And it was all Buck's fault. Buck would pay for it.

            I would do something to Buck. He could not get away with raping and beating my little sister. A lot of thoughts passed through my mind right about then: I could get a gun and kill him myself. I could get somebody else to kill him if I paid them. I could call the cops and he would get sent to jail. I could borrow someone's blade and use it on him. I could do just about anything to him. Anything that would hurt him.

            They all seemed appealing. Every single one of the ideas seemed appealing. Just how satisfying it would be to see Buck locked up behind bars, or to see his lifeless body laying on the ground with a bullet hole right through his head or to see a blade just stuck into him and then see him writh with pain. Most people would think that was morbid to even be thinking something like that, but not me. It was a very satisfying thought and if someone had hurt your little sister you would think it was a satisfying thought too.

            I pulled myself back to reality and realized that Buck hadn't talked for a long time. In fact he hadn't said a word since I had told him off. I couldn't even hear him moving around or anything. The only thing I could hear was my light breathing and my heart pounding with energy. The energy wanted to take Buck by the neck and strangle him. But I wouldn't do that. I would have to stay calm and be rational.

            I looked to the side where Buck had been sitting and he wasn't there. No wonder he hadn't said anything. Standing up and getting off the step I heard a noise that sounded like metal hitting against metal coming from the room that had a couple of pool tables in it. That's probably where Buck was. But why would he be playing pool or getting something out of that room when I was in here screaming at him about Daphne. That just didn't make sense. 

            Walking toward the room where the noise came from I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head where something jabbed me,hard. A piece of metal it felt like. I whipped around and saw Buck standing there with a smirk on his face. Point blank, right in front of me was a sawed off shotgun. It was pointed straight at my head.

            I felt my eyes grow big and my heart began to race. He was going to shoot me. "Buck," I half whispered and half whimpered. "please, don't do it." 

            "Say another word about Daphne and I will do it."  I nodded my head to agree. I was scared out of my wits. I guess I didn't really want to die afterall, otherwise I would have been happy when Buck whipped out that gun. Instead I was afraid and shocked. I was frightened with the thought that I'd never get to see Daphne again, or Soda again, or Carmen again. I'd never get to feel Soda's soft lips against mine and his warm arms wrapped around my body. I'd never get to talk to Dally again. To tell Dally that I forgave him and that I loved him..but only as a friend. Then I thought of Daphne. Daphne, my little sister that Buck messed with.

            That's when I decided that I didn't care if I died or not. I had to say one more thing to him. Just four more words to him, and I didn't care if he shot me or not. "Buck, go to hell." 

            The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and my chest was hurting and aching. I had to fight to keep my eyes open and vaguely I saw Two-Bit standing above me. He put his hand on my chest and when he removed it I saw that it was covered with blood. 

            It hurt to think and it hurt to even breathe. With every breath I took it got harder.

                        ~A/N~ Hiya! What do you guys think? Is it good or bad so far? Umm..please review!! Thanks! Bye!


	34. Soda 9

                                    ~Chapter 34~ Yay! Here's Chapter 34! The next chapter will be the last one. I am positive of that! So I'll just go on with the story now. You know who and who I don't own.

                                                            ****Soda's POV****

            I was in the middle of watching _American Bandstand in the back room of the DX, because I had no customers, when the phone rang. "Hey. This is Sodapop Curtis from the DX. Whattya need?"_

            The voice at the other end of the phone sounded really familiar when it asked to talk to Soda. "This is Soda," I said cheerfully. "Two-Bit, is that you?"

            "Yeah, sure is. Hey Soda." Two-Bit sounded worried and a little upset. That was weird because Two-Bit was nevr upset or worried. He was always grinning and making jokes.

            "Hang on Two-Bit, I got a customer." There was a person, a lady, at the cash register, waiting, so I put the phone down and went to see what the lady wanted.

            "Hi." I grinned at her and she smiled back. She was cute but I could definitely tell she was a greaser. She was wearing a short black skirt and a short v neck t-shirt that showed her belly button. "What can I do for ya?"

            "This is all.Thanks." She threw a coke and a bag of potatoe chips on the counter. "Did you hear what happened?" I looked at her, confused. What was she talking about?

            I put the chips and coke in a bag and then asked, "No. What happened?"

            "I can't believe you didn't hear. Its all over the news now!" I was becoming very impatient. I wanted to shout, "Ok lady just tell me whats going on!" If something happened that was important enough to be on the news I wanted to know what it was. "Over at Merril's place." I hadn't been listening and that was all I got out of the conversation before she left.

            Did she mean over at Buck Merril's place? Something happened over there? Riley was there. Then I remembered Two-Bit on phone.

            "Damnit Sodapop Curtis! Hurry the fuck up!" I could hear Two-Bit's loud and slightly vulgar words before I even picked the phone up.

            "Glory, Two-Bit could you talk any louder?" I asked as I picked the phone up. "Now what's going on?"

            "Soda. Get to the hospital right now!" I was more then a little confused at why I should go to the hospital.

            "Ok, Two-Bit, I will but first tell me what the hell's goin on!"

            "It's Riley." It was then that I started to get worried. Something happened to Riley. If Buck did something to her I would personally kill him.

            "Whats wrong with her?"

            "She went to talk to Buck, because of the whole Daphne thing, you know? She told me to stay out on the porch. She wouldn't let me come in with her. I heard yelling and the next thing I heard was a gun shot. I went in and Riley was laying there, blood running all down her chest. Buck was gone and I called the ambulance. She's not doing good. Get down here now." I hung the phone up in a rush and just stood there.

            I still didn't really know what was going on; I just knew that I had to get to the hospital – quick.

            "Darry pick up the damn phone!" I screamed after letting the phone ring three times. Darry had the truck so I had no way to get to Riley and nobody at Darry's work was picking the phone up.

            "Ok, ok, what the hell do you want?" I was startled when someone finally answered the phone. The person had such an impatient voice that sounded so familiar. Darry. That's who it sounded like.

            "Darry, its me." I said this quickly and realized that my voice was quivering with fear. That's how worried I was about Riley. I had never been this worried, except when my mom and dad were in the hospital.

            "Soda? What's wrong?"

            "Will you come an pick me up at the DX? I'll explain when you get here, but hurry." I hung up the phone without waiting for Darry's answer. I would probably get in trouble by my boss for leaving when no one else was working but that didn't really concern me. He could yell at me all he wanted, he could even fire me if he wanted, as long as Riley was ok. Besides, Steve could always cover for me when he got out of school. Pony could help too.

            A couple minutes later I heard  our Ford truck pull into the parking lot and then I heard the honk of the horn. I hurried the door and jumped into the truck.

            "Where am I taking us to Soda?" Darry gave me a hard, stern look, that meant give him a straight answer and not a lie.

            "The hospital," I said in a whisper. The only thing that kept going through my mind was Two-Bit's words _" Soda__, she's not doing good."_

_            Darry could tell I was really upset. He kept looking over at me when he didn't think I was paying attention. "soda, something is wrong. What is it?" I felt like snapping, "No Darry, nothings wrong. I'm just going to the hospital to look at the babies and have fun." I didn't say that though._

            "Riley." That was all I said before I went back to staring at my feet. I hadn't ever realized how dirty my shoes were. They had dirt and car oil all over them. 

            "Darry, how come whenever I like a girl, they always do something to hurt me?" Riley was hurting me, because I knew anything could happen to her if she got shot in the chest.

            Darry was silent until we got to the hospital. "I don't know Soda. I just don't know honey. But you don't deserve it." We got out and ran to the hospital waiting room where an attendant asked us who we were ther for.

            "Riley," I breathed heavilly, catching my breath. The attendant pointed us toward a back room where she said the doctor would be out soon to see us. Everybody else was already there when we got there. Even Steve, and Johnny, and Ponyboy. They were supposed to be in school. Dally was there too and Daphne. "What are y'all doin here?" I asked quietly as I sat down next to Steve, shifting in my seat uneasily.

            "We heard what happened and figured you'd need some help. Since we all know how much you love Riley!" This voice came from the corner and I noticed Carmen sitting in the floor against the wall, crying. Steve noticed this too and immediately went over and sat by her. I felt bad, but I guess Carmen felt bad too. That was her best friend who had just been shot. 

            Daphne looked close to tears but Ponyboy was comforting her. "Hey Dally," I grinned a little. "I'm sorry about everything I screamed at you, and I know she was upset and both you guys were drunk." He scowled and then nodded his head, accepting my apology. The doctor came in after awhile of just sitting there.

            I stood up almost immediately when he entered the room. He didn't look happy. "Do you guys want it straight or do you want a lie?" Oh god, no, I thought to myself the minute he asked us this. Could I handle the truth? Everybody was looking at me. I guess it was my call.

            I swallowed and managed to say something. "We want the truth." The doctor looked at his clipboard and then looked at me.

            "I'm sorry, we're losing her."

                        ~A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? Review Please!! 


	35. Soda 10

                        ~Chapter 35~ Hiya! This is the last chapter!! Yay!! Ok..Wow..thanks for all the reviews!!! I got 80 reviews..maybe more but all I know is 80 so I'll shut up now and go on with the story. You know who and who I don't own.

                                                            ****Soda's POV****

            I stood there, nodding my head and trying not to cry. Carmen and Daphne had already started crying but they were girls so it was ok for them. Plus they were Socs, greasers just didn't cry in front of people. Or at all.

            The whole gang was looking my way, I guess waiting to see if I would cry, but I willed myself not to. "Soda," Darry came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as the doctor left. "everything's going to be alright."

             I pulled away from him. "No, it won't!" He looked at me, shocked, usually I wasn't the one back talking him. That was Pony's job.

            "Let me talk to him." I heard Carmen sob and then I saw her pull away from Steve a little and come toward me. Darry just nodded and went to sit down.

            I guess I could talk to Carmen. Me and her both had something in common. We were both going to lose someone we loved. Riley.

            Why did I deserve this? I mean what did I do? I finally fall in love and we finally make everything ok and then she gets hurt. It just wasn't fair.

            Carmen pulled me back to reality when she tapped on my arm and motioned for me to follow her out to the hall. I did. "Sit." She demanded and patted the floor next to her. I listened and did as she said. I wasn't in a very good state with just hearing that my girlfriend was dying.

            "Soda, honey." Carmen wiped her eyes. I don't see why she was trying to talk to me because she was just as upset.

            "What?" I asked in a whisper. I would not let her see me cry.

            "I know you're upset. I'm upset too, but I'm sure everything is going to be ok."

            "Carmen, I love her. How can you just assume she's going to be ok? I mean serious reality has a hard time coming through to me, it really does. But this sunk in really fast and it hurts. A lot." I felt a tear well up in my eye. "Its hurts a whole lot. Like, it feels like a knife is being shoved through my heart and slicing it in two. I finally fell in love and she hurts me. Just like every girl I've been with. Just like Sandy." The tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away hurriedly.

            "Sodapop Curtis! Don't be afraid to cry." She sobbed and started crying even harder then she was a minute ago.

            "And how can you say she's hurting you? She's not. You're hurting yourself sweetie. Why'd you fall in love with her? It wasn't supposed to be like that. I mean you weren't supposed to fall in love with her. I figured something like this would happen if you guys got together. You two just aren't meant for each other. But I guess you really do love her so don't worry so much. I love her as a friend, but you don't see me sitting here and bawling and worrying." I wondered what she was talking about. What did she mean we weren't supposed to be together?

            "You were supposed to get together with Sandy, Soda, not Riley." It all came together. What she was trying to say. She meant that I was supposed to love another greaser and not a Soc, yet she liked Steve. Riley wasn't like that. She didn't care, but I guess Carmen was different. She always had been and always will be. "Just stop worrying, Soda." I shook my head. Typical Carmen, to not give a care in the world.

            "Carmen, she could die, and.." I stopped to brush a tear from my eye. "I'm afraid. I can't live without her by my side." Carmen was about to say something but she stopped when I said that.

            It was hard to admit that I was afraid and I had just told her. Yeah, she was my friend, but I usually never told anyone, except Pony, what I was feeling. And Riley. I could always tell Riley what I was feeling.

            "Soda," She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You really mean that don't you?" I nodded my head. Of course I meant it. Riley had always been in my life. Her and Carmen both, although I didn't really talk to Carmen very much.

            I had known Riley and Carmen since I was eight years old and they were always my friends, but nothing else. But now I couldn't imagine my life without her. "I love her."

            "You've always had feelings for her, haven't you? Ever since we were little?"

            "Ever since you were a little girl and I was a litte boy." I sobbed and gave up on trying not to cry. "That day, when you were wearing your purple jacket and purple pants and Riley was wearing  her pink skirt with the big white polkadots and her little white shirt with the pink butterfly on the sleeve. Riley said something to me, and that was when I knew I loved her. She asked me if I wanted to play with you guys. She didn't care that she was a Soc and I was a greaser." I looked over to Carmen.

            "You remember that? That was the day that we all met." I nodded my head. I couldn't forget that day. It was when I fell in love. "So why didn't, I mean why were you with Sandy and not Riley? She's liked you forever. Well loved you forever. She fell in love the same day you did. When we were walking home I remember her saying "I'm going to marry that boy someday." And I just laughed because you were a greaser." Carmen looked at the ground. I guess she was ashamed to be calling me a greaser. Although I don't know why she'd be ashamed now. She'd been doing it all her life.

            "Sandy, was just, I dunno. She was there for me, and she was a greaser, like me. And besides that I thought I loved her. I tried to forget about Riley because I didn't think anything would ever happen between us. Like you said, I'm a greaser and she's a Soc. You do the math." By now I was bawling like a baby and couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

            "Soda, sweetie, you're not supposed to be the one crying. She's my best friend, not yours." She hurriedly wiped a dry tear off her face and I suddenly felt stupid sitting there, bawling like a baby. I was supposed to be tough, but Carmen was the one being tough.

            "I, I'm going to go see her," I said to Carmen and started to creep down the hall toward Riley's room. The quietness of the hospital bugged me something awful. I just wasn't used to places being quiet. My house was always loud, with people arguing and shouting and wrestling, and so were the other places I usually went, The DX, The Dingo, etc.

            The doctor was leaving as I was entering the room. He didn't look very amused or happy, so I stopped him. "Whats wrong?"

            He shook his head and looked at the file on his clipboard. I think he was debating whether or not to tell me. "We," His voice cracked, as if again he was debating whether or not to tell me. "I think Riley has only a few hours, maybe even minutes left."

            "Why?" I felt tears glistening in my eyes again, but I had to ask the doctor why. I wanted to know why this was being so hard on her.

            "As you know she suffered a gunshot wound to the chest. The bullet hit a main artery located there and she was already weak from so much blood loss. We haven't been able to get the bullet out and we're giving up now. You can see her if you please." He walked off, down the hall and into another room.

            My heart sunk and so did my hope. They were giving up. They really weren't going to try to save her. She was really going to die. I would have to live without Riley. That was impossible. I couldn't do that.

            Weak from so much blood loss? Why'd she have to go and cut herself so much? It wasn't fair how everything happened to Riley. My Riley.

            I whipped back into reality and wiped all the tears off my face. I had to be strong for Riley but when I walked into the room and saw her lifeless body lying on the bed, with bandages all over her chest and tubes in her, I almost started crying right then. I couldn't stand to see her like that.

            "Riley," I whispered. She moved a little bit and groaned. "Sweetie, don't move, your tubes'll come out." I choked on the invisible lump in my throat. The invisible lump that wouldn't go away.

            "Soda," I barely recognized her voice. It sounded so tired and weak like a camera without a flash or a book without words. I walked toward her and sat down in the chair nect to the bed. "Am I ok?" She whimpered.

            I didn't know how to answer that so I didn't. "Honey, Riley, I love you and I always have." She smiled faintly.

            "Soda, you know when my life was messed up?" I nodded my head and wondered where she was going with this. She could barely talk as it was, yet she was still trying to talk to me.

            "You were always there for me and I love you for that."

            "Oh baby, I love you too." I caressed her soft blonde hair and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.  

            "My life has been messed up so many times and you were always there for me. Even when we were little. Remember that time when I was bawling because all of my friends were mad at me because Colin, thet guy that they all liked, asked me to the Halloween Party? I was ten and you were eleven but I remember you being there for me." I nodded my head to agree.

            "I remember, I told you to stop crying because you deserved to have a good time with the guy and your friends were just jealous of you."

            "Yeah, you're the best Sodapop." I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it had to. Riley seemed to be getting weaker with every breath she took. "I'm ready now Soda. I love you, but I have to go now." She was gone.

            I just sat there holding her hand. How could my Riley be gone? I loved her and I couldn't live without her. A tear slid down my cheek and landed on her hand. I was hoping it'd bring her back, like all those fairy tales, but it didn't work. My baby was gone.

            I walked out of the room, tears streaming down my face. "Sorry," I murmered when I ran into a nurse carrying a tray of food, causing her to drop the food everywhere.

            "Hey! Aren't you even going to help me clean this up? Kid!" The nurse, who was an old lady, called after me. I didn't stop though. I ignored her and ran into the waiting room. The gang, including Carmen and Daphne were playing cards but turned to look at me.

            "Hey buddy," Steve stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on my face.

            "Soda, whats wrong?" It was Darry.

            "It's Riley. She's, she's not, she's gone." I was surprised to hear that my voice sound calm. I expected it to sound upset, seeing as I was upset and my hands were shaking.

            "What?" Carmen's voice sounded shaky and funny, but it might have just been me. I was in a funny mood, considering the love of my life had just died.

            "What? I didn't even get to apologize to her." To my surprise Dally's voice actually sounded upset. That was strange. He was tough and hard and he didn't feel anything except hatred. Pure hatred. Yet somehow he was feeling sad and upset. Maybe even a little guilty for not telling her he was sorry.

            "Come on PepsiCola." Darry called me by my nickname that Dad had given me. Darry only used it when he knew I was upset. "We should get home. There's not much we can do here now." I just nodded my head and followed the gang out of the small waiting room.

            Steve was cradling a crying Carmen in his arms and Ponyboy was hugging a stony faced Daphne. Nobody was there to comfort me. For once Riley wasn't there when I needed someone. Then again, she was the reason I needed someone.

            Riley's parents weren't even there. They didn't give a damn about her. They didn't deserve Riley or Daphne, and now they really didn't have Riley.

            When we got back to the house I ran in to my room, threw myself on the bed and just laid there, trying to sort everything out.

            My life had started out so good. I was always the happy go lucky Sodapop Curtis but not anymore. Today it started out good but now it was so complicated it hurt to even think about it. I just had no clue what to do and what not to do. The only thing I could seem to do was cry and cry and cry some more.

            **Knock! Knock! There was a knock at the door and I just sobbed. "Its open." Steve walked through the door and sat down on the bed next to me.**

            "So you're upset, huh?" I felt like screaming, "No Steve! I'm not upset, that's why I'm bawling!" 

            The only thing that I could get out of my mouth, though was a pitiful, "yes."

            "Everyone's upset. Even Dall, and you know how unusual that is." I nodded my head. That was the only thing I could seem to do lately. Nod my head.

            "Its just not fair, Steve! I finally got with her and she left me." I knew I was being selfish, only thinking of myself. "She had the perfect life. I mean she was finally ok, and done cutting herself and then this. Everything's moving to fast, Steve."

            Steve didn't say anything for several minutes but then he did something I never thought he would do. He patted me on the back and told me that he was there for me if I needed or wanted to talk. I don't know why this shook me; I should have known Steve would be there for me. He was my best friend.

            He left after awhile and I started thinking about how complicated my life was, again. Riley always thought her life was complicated and I never knew what it felt like, but I now I did. And I needed to do something about it.

            I slowly opened my door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Tears in my eyes I reached into my pants pocket and pulled my switchblade out. 

            I slid it across my arm and watched the blood trickle out of the cut. Riley was right, it was satisfying.

                        ~A/N~ Ok..thats the end of this story!! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I glad that I got 80 reviews! Yay!! Maybe 20 people will review on this so I can have 100 reviews!!! Lol!! Anyway I'm thinkin about writing a sequel to this story, should I? Oh yeah sorry about making Riley die…it just popped into my head so I wrote it!


	36. HEY GUYS!

Hey Y'all!! This is not an update on any of my stories!! Infact, its really to tell you guys that I don't think I'll be updating my stories anymore! I hardly have anytime to myself right now, so I know I'm not going to have anytime to write stories!! I'm sorry!! I just want a chance to explain myself. Ok, I've dropped out of college at NYU and I now live in California on a military base because I'm engaged to a Marine. I'm a month pregnant and I'm happier than I've ever been before so I don't think I'm going to have time!! Sorry! I just wanted to tell y'all. And Rina and Angel, thank ya guys so much for reviewing like EVERY SINGLE story of mine!! I luv you guys!!! Thanks and bye!!! I may update, but don't expect it! 


End file.
